I'll Protect You (a boondocks fanfiction)
by luv ta luv ya
Summary: Getting beat everyday by her husband? Jazmine Dubios was used to that. what she wasn't used to? Falling in love for Huey Freeman. will she risk everything just to be with him? Or will her husband find out about it before she can make her move? Read and find out! H&J R&C!
1. Chapter 1: I'll Always Be Here

**Chapter 1  
I'll Always Be Here**

**Huey's POV:**

I remember when things were simple. She was so full of life. Annoying as hell, yes but that's just Jazmine. I remember when her laughter was the first thing I heard in the morning and the last thing I heard at night. How her smile seemed brighter then the very sun in the sky. I remember how I used to love her. That was all before she met Tristan, her husband. At first everything was normal, if anything she was happier. Then it seemed like slowly she stopped laughing, then smiling, stopped being Jazmine all together. She did make something clear at that time, she didn't want me. So instead of getting married like all my friends I focused more on work and that's it. Things have definitely changed since we were kids. For the worse it seems.

* * *

I was sitting down scowling as I focused harder on a paper a student had wrote in my African American History class. I'm not sure where he was going with Pocahontas and John Smith sailing the Mayflower considering we are discussing the evil of B.E.T. Not only that it made no sense even if we were talking about regular American History. I shook my head and put an E on his paper in my bright red pen. I was moving on to the next one when I heard a light tap, tap, tap at my door. I sighed and stood up slipping on a white shirt and walking down the stairs. The taps became louder and more urgent. I knew immediately who it was. Sure enough when I opened the door Jazmine Dubios stood there. The puberty years had been good to her. She still had poofy hair but her figure curved out and her emerald eyes became bigger and more seductive. Unfortunately tonight they were covered by pink sunglasses. She had on a long black coat, blue jeans, and black boots. Snowflakes danced around in her hair. She smiled timidly.

I moved aside. "Come on Jazmine." I said.

She stepped inside stomping her boots out on the welcome mat and taking them off. I looked outside to make sure he didn't follow her then closed the door behind her. She sat on the couch wearing a long sleeved navy blue shirt looking around. I sat down next to her.

"Jazmine it's night time." I said looking at her sunglasses.

"Oh, I just wanted to-"

She stopped as I reached over taking them off. She had a black eye and they were swollen from crying so much. I felt the anger boil inside of me as she shrugged like it was nothing.

"Surprise!" she said her voice cracking like she was gonna cry again. I stood up going to the door.

Every night. Every fucking night she comes with new marks that sick bastard puts on her. I didn't give a fuck, tonight I was going over there. She stood up blocking my way.

"Huey what do you think you're doing?" she asked narrowing her green eyes.

"I think I'm about to go beat his ass." I said.

She pushed me away from the door. "No you're not, you can't." she said.

"Jazmine this is the 5th night in a row! He's gonna end up killing you!" I exclaimed.

"He loves me!" she yelled back at me. But she knew it was a lie, and so did I. "It was my fault anyways. I should have never invited Ceaser over without telling him."

"Ceaser is your best friend." I said.

She shrugged and sat back down. "It could've been worse." she said always trying to find the bright side of the shit he does to her.

I raised one eyebrow. I moved towards her taking her hands in mine and bending down to her eye level. She avoided my eyes and looked at the ivory couch. I took the hem of her shirt and started to pull it up. Just like every night I saw another set of cigarette burns right on top of her ribs. I rubbed around them lightly and she whimpered.

"I'm so scared to try and leave." she whispered.

"Jazmine please..."

She shook her head and put her fingers up to my lips. "Not tonight. Please Huey, let me just enjoy being with you." she said and as she removed her fingers she leaned forward he lips inches from mine.

I backed away. As much as I wanted to pull her forward and kiss her it seemed like I'd be taking advantage of her. I love her too much to do that, besides I know she doesn't really mean it. She makes it clear everyday after night that she still doesn't want me. She opened her eyes surprised that I moved.

"Let me at least take of those." I said as I stood back up.

She sighed and laid back down on the couch. "Fine Huey." she said.

I went to go get the cream and the Q-tips and mentally reminded myself no matter what happened tonight she still would want him. I didn't know why I struggled so hard to be nicer to her when even to my own family I wasn't. I came back downstairs and she had taken off her shirt. Let me say this again, puberty has been good to her. Her breast were probably D's now if not DD's. She wore a black lace bra and I wondered what she wore as underwear. _"Huey don't do it. She has a husband, stop it."_ I thought mentally slapping myself to get control.

She turned around and smiled. Almost like she used to. "Doctor Huey to the rescue yet again." she said.

I felt my lips tug up into a small smile. I walked towards her. "Lay down Jazmine." I said. She did and I got on top of her straddling her. I breathed in slowly as her lips parted and a slight moan came out. I put the cream on the Q-tip and looked up at her. She was breathing quickly.

"Do it quick." she said.

"I can't. I need to make sure it doesn't get infected." I said.

"But it's gonna hurt." she said pouting.

"I wouldn't have to be doing this if you just left his ass." I said bitterness all over my voice.

She raised one eyebrow. "And then what? Come here and live with you and all your happiness?" she asked like it was the worst possibility in the world.

I pushed away the stinging feeling from her words. "No I guess not." I mumbled. "But you need to leave him." I said again.

"He loves me." she whispered.

I stopped realizing just like all the other times I wasn't gonna get to her. I let her grabbed my other hand while I twisted the Q-tip with the cream in it in her wound. She winced squeezing my hand tightly. I twisted it a little more then pulled it out rubbing more cream on top of it and putting a small bandage on top of it. I did the same to the other one. I finished and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Better?" I asked.

"I always get better when I'm with you." she said and smiled sweetly. Even with her black eye Jazmine was beautiful to me.

I shook my head. "Don't do that Jazmine." I said scowling.

She sat up wrapping her arms around my neck and snuggling her head into my chest. Her eyes watered slightly. I didn't push her away even though I should have. I rested my hands on her hips and hugged her back. She pulled away and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry Huey." she whispered. She started to lean forward again puckering her lips.

It took more strength this time but I backed away. Instead I kissed her cheek too. She opened her eyes and looked even more confused. "Me too." I whispered back.

She tilted her head to the side and looked into my eyes. "You're a good man Freeman." she said sincerely.

"I wouldn't say that."

"You don't have to. I did." she smiled at me again.

I smiled back and got off of her stretching. It was late and I was getting tired. Jazmine sat up too putting her shirt back on.

"I think I should be going now. Tristan must be worried." she said.

"Right." I said unconvinced.

She looked at me frowning. "He loves me." she repeated sharply.

"Jazmine if he-" I stopped once I noticed the daggers she was shooting from her eyes at me. I sighed and shook my head. "Let me at least give you some ice for your eye." I said.

She was already putting on her jacket. "Huey really I'm-"

"Please Jazmine."

I guess she heard the desperation in my voice. She smiled and I took that as an okay. I walked quickly into my kitchen. The colors were plain black and white. I went to the freezer grabbing out ice and putting it in a zip lock bag. I went back into the living room where Jazmine was standing looking around the house like she's never been here before.

"Here you go." I said handing it to her.

She took it from me smiling and putting it on her eyes. She sighed once the cool ice hit her black eye. "Thank you." she said.

I nodded and grabbed a jacket as I walked her outside to her car. As soon as I opened the door the cold wind hit both of us. She shivered wrapping her coat tighter around her. The walk was silent. She parked a block away like always so it wouldn't raise too much suspicion.

"Christmas will be soon." she said finally.

"Hopefully it'll be over just as soon." I said.

She turned to me raising one eyebrow and giving me a crooked smile. "Huey you need to lose the 'I hate everything' streak." she said.

"I never said I hated everything. I care, just only about one person." I said stopping and looking at her.

She stopped too. "I bet that person feels very special." she said.

"She doesn't want me." I said as we started to walk again.

"She must be an idiot." she said oblivious that I meant her.

I smirked. "She really is."

She shrugged as we got to her car. "Her lost." she said. She reached forward hugging me. "Thank you so much Huey. I don't know what I would do without you." she whispered.

I pulled apart still holding her. The snowflakes fell on her long eyelashes and her emerald eyes danced and twinkled and for a moment it was like I had the old Jazmine back. The one that was always happy. Maybe that's why I ignored my instincts and kissed her. Maybe I just wanted some small piece of her if I couldn't have the whole thing. I don't know.

I do know that the kiss was soft and timid. It was sweet, the kind that was meant just to say I love you. We kissed like that for a while until she pulled back. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth formed a perfect O.

"Huey how could you?" she asked like I just stabbed her father.

"I didn't mean-"

"I'm with Tristan." she snapped cutting me off.

"He beats you every fucking night! Why are you so dense that you can't see he's not the right guy for you?" I yelled at her.

"Then who is? You?" she asked again like there was no possibility that was true.

I shrugged off the stinging feeling again. "I never said me. I'm just saying-"

"He loves me Huey." she said for maybe the 8th time tonight.

"So you've mentioned." I mumbled.

"Be my best friend Huey. Nothing more." she turned getting into her car and speeding off. The words we said lingered in the air like a paper waiting to be finished.

I watched until her bright blue Dodge Charger disappeared. All alone outside I took out the gray scarf I had once given Jazmine and wrapped it around my neck walking back home. I had nothing better to do but check papers so I just went upstairs taking my shirt back off and putting on a pair of black sweatpants. I climbed into bed and started to drift off.

As I did I thought about Jazmine. I love that girl but I know I will never be able to have her. She doesn't want me.

And that's what hurt me the most.

* * *

**Author's Note: So heyy! This is the new story I'm working on because now since it's summer I have more time to work on all my stories. This is something...new I guess. I never thought about something like this happening to Jazmine, until I did lol. I like it and since I already have a few of the chapters update wise you guys don't need to worry. Anyways leave a review and tell me how you feel about it I love reading your opinions!**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	2. Chapter 2: I'll Let You Go First

**Chapter 2**

**I'll Let You Go First**

**Jazmine's POV:**

As I had said to Huey Tristan was beyond worried when I got home. He hugged me and promised me he would try to be a better husband. He told me he loved me. That's all I really want. Someone to love me and if that's Tristan I see no point in leaving him. I know he doesn't mean to hit me so hard, or burn me, or hurt my feelings because he loves me. He loves me.

"JAZMINE!"

I burst out of my sleep his voice ringing through my ears like a gun shot. I threw the covers off of me and hurried down the stairs. Tristan stood there wearing a suit his waves in his hair looking shiny. I had a sexy husband, even when he was looking at me like he was gonna kill me.

"Yes baby?" I asked smiling.

He turned to look at me and his face scrunching up in disgust. "You look like shit." he said.

My smile faded away. Then I thought _"he must be joking!"_ I smiled again but it felt forced. "Stop being so mean Tristan." I said.

"I was serious. Why the hell is my breakfast not on the table?" he asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought-"

"How am I suppose to do good in work if my lazy ass wife can't even fix me breakfast? Do you want me to leave you?" he asked.

I grabbed his arm and wrapped around it tightly like a little child. "No Tristan I'm sorry. I forgot please don't leave me." I begged.

He shoved me off of him and I fell to the ground. I wrapped my arms around my legs and looked up at his unforgiving face. My eyes started to water. He raised his hand and I flinched hiding my face from him. Instead of hitting me he knocked a cup of water onto me. It splashed all over and the cup hit my head. He kicked the cup so it hit me again.

"Lazy piece of shit." he mumbled as he grabbed his suit jacket putting it on. "This shit better be clean by the time I get home and you better be in the bed waiting for me." he slammed the door shut behind him.

It echoed through the house and then there was nothing. Just silence until I sobbed out loud. I wiped my eyes and started to pick up the cup. He doesn't mean it. He can't mean it because he loves me. He said so. I cried harder and grabbed the mop slowly mopping the water up. Lucky my hair is already naturally poofy and water only makes it straighter. I could feel my tears mixing in with the water until it all became one. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. Fuck him I should leave him right now, Huey's right, he doesn't deserve me at all. But...I couldn't. He loves me, I just had to keep reminding myself that. I heard my phone ring through the air.

"Hello?" I asked sniffing again.

"Hey girly what yo ass doin?" Cindy booming voice asked through the phone.

"Oh um nothing. Just cleaning the house." my voice started to crack and I breathed in deeply to calm myself.

In all truth Huey was the only one I trusted enough to tell what was going on. I loved all the other and trusted them with my life but I knew they would try to do something horrible to Tristan. What they might do I'm sure he doesn't deserve that much.

"Aye is something wrong?" she asked her voice softening.

"Of course not Cindy. Did you want something I'm really busy." I said.

"Oh right. Riley went to work and I got Christian all by myself do you wanna come over?" she asked.

I remembered what Tristan said, and my black eye. There was no way I could see anybody at least for a whole other day. "I can't Cindy. I'm sorry I have to go now." I clicked the end button before she could say anything else.

I started to wipe slowly again. I brought up my pace as yet again I remembered what Tristan said. I didn't want to see how mad he could get if he came home to a dirty house and a lazy wife.

**Huey's POV:**

"Riley...Riley?...RILEY!" I yelled.

Riley came from around the corner different fabrics in his hands. "Nigga what? I'm tryna find a new color. Dey got a mixture of red but darker?" he asked.

I sighed once again annoyed by my brothers idiocy. "It's called maroon and if you want me to help you, you better come in here and figure out what shirt goes with what." I said looking at the clothes laid out on the table.

"Nigga it's simple. I've already put labels on it I don't get how yo ass still confused." he said.

I scowled at him more frustrated then mad. "I already told you I don't do clothes." I growled.

Riley rolled his eyes and walked over to his mahogany desk pressing a button on it. "Yo Lydia get me da color macoon." he said.

"Maroon." I corrected him.

"Maroon I mean." he said.

"Yes Mr. Reezy." she said.

He clicked it again to shut it off. I checked each clothing item putting them with the right bottoms and tops. Reezy Collection was not only the best selling but most world known clothing place. He had competition all the way in Greece. He's been to every country in the world in the past 2 years.

"So you and Jazmine coming to Christian birthday tomorrow?" he asked.

"How should I know if she's coming?" I asked.

I hadn't heard anything from Jazmine since yesterday. Not that I was expecting to, she was probably still pissed off from me kissing her. I wouldn't blame her it wasn't the first time I had slipped up like that.

"Uh maybe cuz y'all-"

"We're not dating." I said sharply before the words could escape his mouth.

"But y'all should." he mumbled smirking when I glared at him. He raised his hands in mock surrender. "Nigga have ya even tried tellin her how you feel?" he asked.

My scowled deepened. "Riley I think you of all people know bullshit like that doesn't work." I said.

He started to chuckle. "I know it was hard for me to keep a straight face." I sighed and he stopped feeling guilty. "Iight seriously I say just go over dere and talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk to me Riley." I said and tried to drown his voice out. But for some reason my brother insist on having the loudest voice in the neighborhood.

"Nigga stop actin gay. You don't know if she want to or not, you ain't her." he persisted.

"Oh I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to." I mumbled.

"How come?"

I turned to him and sighed annoyed. If I told him he would tell Cindy, who'd tell Natasha, who'd tell Daniel who'd tell Ceaser who'd tell Sophie and then she'd come back to me. But if I didn't I'd have to keep hearing him talk. I leaned against the desk behind me. This was a very hard decision. "Ok Riley I'll tell you. I kissed Jazmine, last night."

He looked at me surprised then busted out laughing. "Nigga ya serious? No wonder she don't wanna see yo ass you probably can't kiss, pause. Hahaha you fucked up!" he shook his head and tried to catch his breath.

"You're supportiveness surprises me sometimes." I said sarcastically.

"And I thought I was a player." he continued. I looked at him giving him a withering glare. He stopped and held up his hands. "Damn McHater chill. If ya fucked up like ya did just go and apologize to her." he said like it was simple.

If Tristan was any where near the house Jazmine would probably get beaten on the spot. I know they didn't know and I had promised I wouldn't tell them but still I had to make some excuse for me not to go there. Tristan worked in the company with Riley and they were acquaintances. In fact without them working for Riley's company they would hate each other. Tristan was too arrogant and of course Riley's not scared to tell him that...ever. So the fact that he didn't come to work today let me know he was probably at home with Jazmine doing who knows what to her.

"I can't." I said ending the conversation.

Riley shrugged and started to add accessories to his clothing. He looked at a strapless leopard half shirt for women with golden spikes across the top. The bottoms were short white shorts with golden spikes coming around the hoop of the pockets. It also had a black belt that said Reezy with it. He added a silver chain to it then showed it to me.

"Too much?" he asked.

I sighed shaking my head. "I don't do clothes." I said for the second time.

"Well since Tristan lazy ass didn't come into work today you betta learn how to do clothes, pause again. I should fire that nigga, all he do is sit around and tell me what to do. The nigga know it's my company right?"

"How could I forget."

Both our heads turned around as Tristan strolled causally into the room like he owned it. "Your name is on all the clothing and on the very building itself." he added then gave off his signature arrogant smirk.

Riley frowned. "Then stop coming in here like you own it and make sure yo ass on time. I have people sucking my dick to get yo job."

"I don't think Cindy would like that if she knew." he said.

Riley growled annoyed and ripped off the silver chain breaking it. He threw it over his shoulder and looked around all his other accessories until he found a black beaded necklace with a wooden cross at the end. He added it and tilted his head both way before nodding in approval. Tristan snickered.

"Big bad boy thinks he's so tough when all he's breaking is a chain am I right?" he asked turning to me.

I scowled. "You're lucky he didn't break you." I said.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, whatever." he walked over to his desk sitting down his brief case and propping his feet on the table.

Riley raised one eyebrow at me then turned to Tristan and I knew he was about to say something that was gonna start shit. I leaned against the table looking. I don't think I want to stop this.

"Nigga you have 2 options right now. Either get the fuck up and work or get the hell out of this building and don't let the mother fuckin door hit ya big ass, out of this world, head." he said surprisingly keeping his voice calm despite how angry he looked.

Tristan only smirked and stood up. "Let's be honest you need me." he said.

"So option 2?"

"Fine!" Tristan exclaimed. He rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance walking over to the clothes adding stuff and taking stuff away. I'm not sure what, I stick to simple a shirt and pants anything from that is like unknown territory to me.

Riley turned to me snickering in victory. "Yo ass can go now and take care of yo business." he said.

"Business?" Tristan asked from across the room.

"Nigga was I talking to you?" Riley snapped.

They started to yell at each other and I left the room not waiting for a bye or anything like that. I got into my black lamborghini and turned down the street driving the opposite way from Jazmine's house. I just need to be careful I care too much for this girl for something horrible to happen because of me. I waited until I was a couple streets away then made a sharp U turn going in a circle back to her house. I can't believe of all people I was taking advice from Riley, my life must ending soon. I tightened my grip on the wheel as I got closer to her house.

I remember before she met Tristan she used to have the music blasting and used to spend her free days from work to dance around and just have fun. It seemed like she never aged, just staying Jazmine. The house was awkwardly quiet and still. Almost like any sign of life was gone. Another sign this wasn't the same Jazmine. I stayed in my car for while trying to get the nerve to actually go up there. _"Just get it done with Huey."_ I thought. I got out of the car closing it and walked up the steps knocking on it. I heard a crash then feet pounding the ground. Jazmine flew open the door tears edging her eyes.

"Tristan I'm sorry I didn't know you'd be- Huey?"

"Can I come in?" I asked.

She wiped her eyes and stepped outside closing the door behind her. She turned to me crossing her arms over her chest and not looking so scared as before. "I'd rather you didn't." she said sharply.

"Jazmine about the kiss-"

"I don't want to hear it. You do this every other night why can't you see I'm happily married with Tristan?" she asked.

"Because you're not happy!" I yelled.

She flinched slightly and I knew me yelling at her didn't help at all. She turned back to me her glare deepening. "I AM HAPPY!" she yelled back.

"Really? Are you forgetting who you're talking to? I've been your friend ever since we were fuckin 10 years old. People thought we were dating we hung around each other so much. If anybody knows you Jazmine you know it's me." I said. I hadn't noticed how much closer we had gotten to each other. I was towering over her looking down almost leaning my forehead on hers.

She backed away as if noticing it too. "I hung around you Huey. You hated me you didn't want me around, ever. You were so mean to me and made me cry all the time." she started to back farther away and it felt like more then just that. Like me and her were truly drifting apart.

"Jazmine please-"

"How does it feel to be on the other end for once?" she asked.

"Is this what this about? Revenge for how I acted as a child?" I asked coming closer to her trying to stall the moment. If this was our last moment, even if she was mad at me, I wanted to remember everything about her now. Like her sweet scent of cotton candy, and how the sun lite up her emerald eyes making them shimmer in a way only hers could do.

"Your so stupid Freeman." she breathed in deeply then looked down at her feet. "I loved you Huey." she whispered.

I grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at me. "Good because I love-"

"Loved." she snapped pulling apart from me and walking back into her house. "Past tense. I love Tristan, I loved you, different."

"But Jazmine-"

"If you can't handle being just a friend don't come around me anymore." she slammed the door behind her.

That was it the final goodbye to us. The door slamming was like the key locking up my heart again. But it was too late, I had got my feelings out and I couldn't lock them up anymore. The worse part isn't that I couldn't lock them up anymore it was that she basically mashed them up and threw them right back in my face. I could feel it breaking, crumpling into nothing. It had been a while since I felt this way, I had forgotten how much a broken heart could hurt.

* * *

I laid down on my bed face completely covered with my pillows. I came straight home and I've ignored every phone call I've gotten from whoever. I knew I shouldn't have went over her house, I make things worse. I should've just let her get over it, or never kissed her. I just needed to feel like I had something from her. Not just her friendship I wanted her and now I have neither. The phone rang again for maybe the 17th time. The ringing was like a drill going through my head.

"Ugh!" I yelled. I grabbed the phone throwing it at a wall. It shattered and I didn't even give a shit. I laid back down.

I breathed slowly to calm myself, I felt like tearing everything apart. Or going to Tristan himself and beating his ass. But what would that accomplish? I need to think more logically when I'm angry. I had finally calmed myself down when there was loud knocking on the door. I didn't care who is was, it wasn't Jazmine.

"HUEY!"

I didn't move but I knew who it was. So here's the thing. There was one other person who knew about Jazmine. The only reason that person knows is because that person found out. I don't know how but I couldn't care less. Anyways no doubt that was the person banging on my door like a maniac.

"HUEY IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR I'M KNOCKING IT OFF IT'S HINGES!"

I still didn't move. Then the knocking stopped. _"She better not..."_ I thought. Then I heard a loud slam down stairs. _"She did."_ I shook my head standing up. I slowly walked down the stairs. I looked in my living room and shook my head again. My door was down and leaning to one side. I walked over to it closing it.

"You know you should get that fixed, somebody could just barge in." Sophie said from behind me.

I turned to her. There was doubting anything Sophie is beautiful. The figure that makes guy drool, and girls literally turn green with envy. Not to mention her long, shiny black hair and piercing hazel eyes. She was a force to be reckoned with. Truthfully I had like her for a while, we dated but I think we both knew it was pointless. The thing about me and Sophie is we both believed that relationships were pointless and fell out of ours. Sometimes I still have feeling for her but not as much as for Jazmine or even close.

"That's very funny Soph, I would laugh but I'm not the type." I said.

"No kidding." she quipped. She held up a brown bag. "I brought bagels since I have a feeling you haven't eaten."

"I'm not hungry." I said just as my stomach made an annoyingly loud growl.

She raised one eyebrow at me and turned walking back into my kitchen. I followed her. She grabbed my black stool with the white leather seating and put it up to the little island in the middle of my kitchen. She pulled another chair up to hers and pulled out a bagel with melted cheese on top before sliding the bag to me.

"So if you're wondering yes everyone knows you kissed Jazmine, no nobody's knows why." she said after eating the first half of her bagel.

I grabbed out mine spreading plain cream cheese on my bagels and taking a bite. "You know." I said.

"Actually I don't."

"Come on Sophie."

She turned to me. "Look just because of her situation doesn't mean you kiss her that makes no sense. You kissed her because you love her and you've been in love with her for the longest." she said.

"So you do know." I said .

She shrugged. "I know what I need to." she ate her bagel wiping her hands on a napkin and then wiping her mouth. She turned to me and her eyes went wide.

"Is something wrong?" I asked finishing off my bagel too.

"There wouldn't be if you were actually wearing a shirt." she said.

I looked down at myself. I had completely forgot I took off my shirt. I shrugged not making a move to get up. "Like this is the first time you've seen my shirtless." I said.

Sophie blushed slightly and pushed her hair back with one hand but it just fell back forward. "You know Ceaser would kill us, if he knew." she said.

I shrugged. "I don't think we're actually doing anything." I said honestly.

She was my closet friend, I could tell her anything but sometimes like I said emotions sparked. One time we almost kissed but again it was nothing a sign that she had drunk too much and I still had some feelings for her.

She shrugged as well and went with my statement. "So have you tried talking to her?" she asked.

"Tried and failed."

She nodded. "You do have knack for doing that." she said teasingly. I looked at her raising one eyebrow and she laughed. "Seriously Huey how bad was it?"

"She told me she used to love me but doesn't and if I can't be her friend then I won't be anything in her life. Then she closed the door on my face." I explained feeling my heart twisting again.

She rolled her eyes and gave me a small nudge. "Huey you're so dense sometimes it surprises me. Just be her friend! She wasn't saying don't ever talk to me she's saying she wants you to be her friend, that's it." she explained looking at me like I was dumb.

"I know that! But I can't." I exclaimed.

She stood up and put both her hands on my shoulder staring deeply into my eyes. "At this point I don't think you have a choice." she said her voice soft.

"I know."

She backed away grabbing the bagel bag and throwing it away. "Look I gotta go pick up Jeremy and go shopping for Christian's birthday gift. You're coming aren't you?" she asked.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked resting my head in my hands.

"Not really." she smirked and waved walking out the room.

A few minutes later I heard the door close. I sighed and banged my head against the table. _"Be her friend Huey, just her friend."_ I thought scolding myself. If I tried to be anything more I could lose her forever.

That was the worse than anything I could imagine.

**Jazmine's POV**:

I fell onto the couch exhausted. I had busted my ass cleaning the whole house but I still felt like I missed something. Like Tristan could walk in any moment point it out and then beat my lazy ass for never noticing it. Still I knew he didn't mean it. This is just to help me, like when a parents spanks their child to teach them the difference between right and wrong. All of it is out of love, so I understand why he hits me. Something I didn't understand? What the hell goes through Huey's mind. The kiss, yes shocking, enjoyable, but not wanted. I don't want Huey not anymore. Years ago, that's when he had his chance but I was a naive kid to him, an annoying human being that he wouldn't waste his time on. So why all of sudden does he think I'm worthy enough to be with him? Now it was my turn to reject him and I would do it until he realizes that I **_love_ **Tristan, and I _**loved **_him.

The door started to click and I sat up finger combing my hair quickly just as the door flew open to and drunken Tristan. I smiled jumping up to greet him.

"Tristan you're home." I exclaimed happily spreading out my arms to embrace him.

He shoved me back so hard my back hit the corner of the Victorian China cabinet. I slid across it as it dung into my skin scraping me.

"Bitch don't touch me." he growled in annoyance. He pulled out a giant bottle of whiskey and took another swig at it. He started to stumble his way into the kitchen.

I forced on a smile and looked around as I nodded. "Of course you've had a long day at work, you must be tired." there's always a reason, there just has to be one.

"No I just don't want you ugly ass all over me." he mumbled slamming his brief case onto the table.

I followed after him taking off his jacket and hurrying to hang it up on the mahogany coat rack. Everything in my house is white with dark mahogany all wrapped up in a Victorian style.

"So how was work? I'm sure you and Riley have been thinking of some great new fashions. Can I check some out? I mean only if it's ok with Riley-" I turned back to him just as he was swinging his arm forward. He punched me right across the mouth. "AH!" I screamed stumbling away from him.

"Shut the fuck up. I run the company you see shit if I say it's okay. FUCK RILEY FREEMAN!" He screamed out loud tilting his head back the laughing like he said something truly funny.

I felt my back hit the wall and I slid down pulling my knees up like always. I feel so protected when I do this. Protected from him, my husband, the very person that is suppose to _**keep**_ me safe. I lifted my hand and timidly felt my lips. Bright red blood was on them as I pulled back. I looked up at him.

"Tristan you busted my lip." I said for once my voice having some power. How was I suppose to go to Christian's party now? The black eye had stopped all the swelling and I could use makeup to cover it up but this was still gonna be fresh tomorrow. I couldn't hide it.

He turned to me his eyes blood shot red and his lips turned down in the nastiest, ugliest, and meanest frown I've seen anybody make. "Do I look like I give a fuck?" he asked. I just stared at him afraid to speak. "DO I?!" He yelled.

I shook my head. "No." I whispered.

"Then stop all your God damn whining."

I nodded my head and wiped away my tears before any could spill onto my face. I stood up and forced my lips to turn up into a smile. It wasn't how I used to smile but it was a familiar feeling now and days. I ignored the stinging feeling from the right corner of my bottom lip.

"I-I cleaned the house liked you wanted." I said trying to lighten the mood at least get him to smile at me. Things were so different when we first got married. I just...I keep thinking the old Tristan will come back to me.

"You did?" he asked turning to me. He leaned his back against the table and smiled, an actual smile. I felt my heart lighten and I nodded my head excitedly. He grabbed his whiskey bottle and started to sip it slowly. "I think you missed a spot." he said and then the smile was gone just like that and my heart deflated again.

"Really?" I turned around slowly searching the room. "But Tristan I don't see- AHH!" I dunked just as he threw the whiskey bottle at my head. It slammed into the wall shattering into a thousand pieces. I could feel the pounding in my chest loudly and my breaths started to shake as I turned to look at it. I turned back to him. "Tristan why would you-"

He advanced at me quickly pushing me all the way back into the wall that the bottle just hit. I felt my head hit the back on the wall with a thud. My feet stepped onto the glass and I cried out.

"Tristan...please." I begged.

He ignored me and grabbed my face forcing me to look down at all the whiskey and glass on the floor. "Cleaned up huh? Then what the fuck is that? Does that look clean to your ass?" he shook my face violently as he spoke.

I squeezed my eyes shut and searched through my brain the reason he was doing this. The reason why I'm still with him but all that came up was because He loved me. But did he really? I shook my head. "No." I cried.

"DOES IT?!" he screamed pushing me head down farther. My neck started to ache and I strained against his giant man hands.

"NO!" I cried louder. I slapped him across the face and pushed away from him without even thinking about it. He looked at me in disbelief. I wasn't suppose to move or fight back, I had fucked up. "Tristan, Tristan wait I'm sorry that was an accident please."

He grabbed my whole body throwing it over his shoulder without even a word.

"TRISTAN PLEASE I'M SORRY NO!" I screamed kicking his back. I didn't want him or this, not anymore.

He kicked our bedroom door open and threw me down on the bed. I backed away clawing my way off the bed but he grabbed me back by my legs. I kicked him in the face.

"Just leave me alone!"

He stumbled back grabbing his bloody mouth. There we go a bruise for a bruise. He deserved it and much worse but he never deserved me, and I should have left him years ago.

He grabbed me again straddling me and pinning my hands down. I spit in his face struggling to get free. The excruciating weight of him was crushing me. He only looked amused and let go of my hand ripping my clothes off me. I pounded on his chest.

"Tristan stop it! Stop it!" I screamed.

He ignored me and continued to take off my clothes until all it was ripped up shreds on the bed. Still on top of me he took off his own clothes throwing them behind his back. I looked up into the ceiling and my mind traveled to Huey. The guy who loves me the most I pushed away and how I couldn't run to him tonight. I sucked in a sharp breath of pain as he shot his dick inside of me.

He started to pump widely in and out of me. No rhythm, no constant speed just wild and drunk and no meaning. It wasn't making love this was him just trying to show who was the dominate one in this relationship.

"DO YOU LOVE ME?" He yelled as he pulled my hair back.

"AAAHH! YES!"

"DO YOU LOVE RILEY?" He asked then tugged my hair back so far I heard a few strands snap out.

"NO!" I screamed in pain.

"DO YOU LOVE HUEY?"

I wanted to say no, give him what he wanted and be done. My tongue was unusually dry though, my mouth not able to form the words he wanted to hear. It was so unreasonable to me, I couldn't figure out what had cause this. This seemed to anger him, he gripped my head harder and leaned forward to look at me. His dark eyes looked almost black, so cold.

"DO YOU?!"

"NO!" I finally screamed.

He smirked and gave a final pump letting go inside of me. He pulled out exhausted and fell onto the pillow next to me. My head ached and my body seemed mad at itself that it was never able to let go. He always comes first, in every way. I turned around and climbed out of the bed quietly slipping into the bathroom connected to my room. I cried silently as I picked each piece of glass out of my feet and treated my busted lip with ointment. I wish I was at Huey's and safe because...because...

I think... nevermind what am I thinking? I do need him though, especially now

But I pushed him away. I put the last piece of glass in the trash and wrapped my feet up before walking back into the room and slipping into bed without even making a sound. Tristan rolled around in his sleep and threw a lazy arm over me holding me tight. I froze thinking he was awake until I heard the loud obnoxious snore escape his wide open mouth. I calmed myself and laid deeper into bed. But thoughts were swimming through my head making it impossible to find any sleep.

I needed to have Huey back, that was for sure.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey people! I just want to say thanks soooooo much for all the reviews followers and favorites this is the best feeling when you post up a new story all the different things people say and stuff. Anyways I'm sorry I was suppose to post this 2 days ago but I had to get everything ready for my trip to Cedar Point today. I think it's kinda ironic how in the beginning Jazmine says she loves Tristan and now she wants to leave him. I wonder how ling this will last. Poor Huey, this is the worst friendzone ever. Oh you know I put my OC'S from other stories in all my stories alot and I know some think Huey and Sophie will be together sooner or later but tbh I just like them as best friends. They're really similar and although him and Ceaser are actually best friends I like showing he has a girl best friend that's attractive. Ok that's it lol.**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Change Of Sight

**Chapter 3  
A Change of Sight**

**Huey's POV:**

I was the first to arrive at Christian's birthday party. Surprisingly not because I was forced (like many things I go to) I just have a very soft spot for my nephew and...well it's better I lose that soft spot for her. I had really took into consideration what Sophie said. She was right, the more I tried to show Jazmine I love her more than a friend the more she would pull away from me. I'm just hoping it wasn't too let to fix our friendship.

The inside of their house had more Christmas decorations than birthday decorations. Understandable, Christmas was literally a week away. I hadn't done any Christmas shopping. I couldn't take being in a mall with people and their loud ass conversations and ignorance about the true meaning of Christmas. I would explain but the last time I tried Granddad fell asleep on me. Still there was an huge green banner above their living room entrance with Happy Birthday Christian in big sparkly blue letters. Out of all of my friends/family houses Cindy's and Riley's was the one, well people would call comfy. A big plush night blue couch and love seat. A small table in the middle of them. They even had a fireplace. It was, I guess, normal (even though my brother and sister in-law are no where near normal).

Cindy came in just as I was removing my shoes and sitting them neatly by the door. She was pregnant (again) with a girl this time. The bump from pregnancy was just starting to show. Cindy was a very beautiful girl pregnant or not (annoying or not) it was too obvious to ignore. Her blonde hair was in a long braided side ponytail like she used to wear when we were younger. She had on a long sleeve v-neck white shirt with a lace black tank top underneath along with black Levi pants.

"Awwww look at you. Showing up early and shit." she teased reaching forward to hug me. I couldn't believe it, but I actually do look at her as a sister and is very protective of her.

"It is my nephew's party." I replied nonchalantly.

"Mhm, but if you had an girlfriend or wife-"

"Don't start."

I still got those heart wrenching feelings at the mention of my romantic life, if I had one that is. Anyways before she could open her mouth (probably to cuss me out about cutting her off) Christian walked into the room face about as white as the snow outside. He laughed and clapped his hands at the sight of me getting whatever was on his hands as well all over the wood floor.

"Mama look! Uncle Hu is here!" he exclaimed happily. I never got my full name with him. Just Uncle Hu but I had gotten used to it.

Cindy leaned down to him grabbing on of his hands before he could clap again. "Boy what the hell is all over yo fingers?" she asked.

He shoved his tiny fingers in his mouth licking the remains off them. He tried to make Cindy lick his other fingers but she pulled back. Not in disgust which honestly I might have done, she smiled laughing as he tried to do it again.

"Chris stop I don't wanna eat yo fingers." she laughed backing away again. She growled playfully at him as if she was about to eat his tiny fingers. This only got more laughter out of him. She stood up right and shook her head at the sight of her son. "Come on, let's go get you all cleaned up before yo friends get here."

He pulled away from her and ran as fast as he could with his short legs down the hall towards their bathroom. She turned to me but I shook my head before she could answer.

"You can go clean him." I said.

"I know what I can do nig-" she stopped covering up Christians ear quickly. I have no idea why, she's cussed enough times in front of him. His first word was "shit". But I didn't question it, she's Cindy, enough said. "Nigga I was gonna ask you if you could clean him up I'm still getting the food and everything ready."

"You're cooking?" I asked in a mock tone.

Like I said ever since Riley married Cindy I've gotten to know her better. Not really because I wanted to but I had promised Granddad that no matter me and Riley would remain close and I extended my promise from my parents onto him that I would not let anything bad happen to him, that I would protect him. So when him and Cindy started to get serious I tried to look past her ignorance and get to know her. She's, well at a lost for words, Cindy. The perfect person for Riley. One thing I had learned right off the bat. She can't cook and if she chooses to it's all meat. She like a caveman when he comes to meat.

She put her hands on her hips and looked offended. "I can cook okay? I've been getting my Rachael Ray on." she smirked.

"Rachael Ray doesn't come on anymore." I pointed out raising one eyebrow.

"You would know." she mumbled walking past me. She stopped in front of me and to my surprise gave me a hug. I raised one eyebrow and tensed up but didn't push her away.

Her, Sophie, and Natasha (who is the proud mother of her 1 year old Angelica) were all like these during their pregnancy. Moody. It seemed like their mood changed every 5 minutes. In fact, Natasha busted out crying randomly while we were all sitting around eating and exclaiming we were making fun of her because she was fat. Crazy to say the least but I had gotten used to it, kinda.

She pulled away. "I'm sorry but ya know sometimes a nigga need a hug." she said.

"I didn't need one."

"You need somebody ta hold ya." I frowned at her statement and she sighed rolling her eyes. "I know I ain't suppose to be all up in yo love life but I mean ya NEED one! Huey ya ain't ugly go find yourself a girl."

"I don't need a woman in my life."

"Gay." I rolled my eyes and turned walking down the hallway to where Christian was waiting. "Not even Jazmine?" she called.

I turned slowly to her a bit dumbfounded by her question. She knew my feelings towards Jazmine, everybody knew in fact, even Jazmine. No matter how much everybody was rooting for us to get together she doesn't want me and will probably never want me. My heart ached and my breathing slowed. It was as if the words finally had meaning. I finally understood them and it felt like a cold stinging slap to my face.

"Not even Jazmine." I answered turning away from her and ending the conversation.

Hopefully for good.

**Jazmine's POV:**

Surprisingly after the events of last night sleep did find me. In my dream I was happy and getting married. I thought it was to Tristan. Back then things were still good and our wedding day was the happiest time of my life. But it wasn't Tristan, in fact I never found out who it was. The face remained blurry. The one thing I could make out were his eyes, they were so caring and loving that I knew for sure they weren't Tristan's. I hope one day the guy with those eyes will come and save me. I knew I couldn't leave Tristan on my own, one of the main reasons I needed Huey back so badly. I just want to be saved from the fucked up life I threw myself into.

* * *

"And where the fuck do you think you're going?" Tristan asked me as I strode into the room.

I wore a gray sweater and a long pink scarf around my neck. The top corresponded nicely with my form fitting blue jeans. It turns out I did have just enough makeup to hide my black eye just so it looked normal and hopefully by tomorrow it would be back like it was before my "husband" punched me. The cut from my lip healed itself over night though the scar was still visibly. That meant an extra coat of lipstick luckily it worked on me. I flinched a little when he spoke to me but kept my eyes straight not even glancing over.

"Today is Christian's birthday." I answered quickening my pace to my shoes.

I was halfway there when I felt his rough hands on me pulling me back. I shielded my face and whimpered. "Like hell you are. You're not going near Riley or any of his damn family." he growled tightening his grip on my arm until I was sure he was just squeezing my bones.

"Tristan you're hurting me!" I screeched trying to pull away.

"Did I give a fuck yesterday? Huh? Do I need to give you another black eye before you realize you are nothing but a piece of shit I wish I never married?!" he shook me violently and I felt my whole body shake underneath him.

"Then why don't you just divorce me?" I screamed pushing him away from me. I was done. Yesterday was like an eye opener, I can't stay with him. "You hate me right? DIVORCE ME ALREADY!" I finally got away from him and looked at me dumbstruck.

You know maybe I'm not perfect and I realize my whole marriage with Tristan that's what I strive for, to be perfect and I can't. If that's what he wants that's just another huge reason to divorce him.

"And I'm going to Christian's party. That's my God son and if you don't want to come I could care less." I felt my breath get caught in my throat but not because I was scared.

I felt brave, and determined and it's been so long since I felt that. I was happy for myself, and I refused to let Tristan take that away. I grabbed my black fur boots and stuck my feet into them keeping a watchful eye out for him. He seemed amused at me speaking back to him. He crossed his arms over his chest and towered over me. I stood up crossing my arms over my chest as well.

"You really think your leaving?" he asked my as if daring for me to say yes.

My eyes traveled to the table with the car keys on it. He followed my stare then turned to me his smirk widening. I didn't hesitate and dove for the keys. He grabbed my waist before I even got halfway there. I started to kick and scream wildly.

"TRISTAN STOP IT!"

"Didn't I just say you weren't going there huh? You're the reason your ass gets hit everyday you don't know how to listen." he said tugging my hair back quickly so I had to look up to him. "You know maybe," he started as I continued to struggle. "Maybe we should go for a round 2 from last night." he whispered in my ear his eyes twinkling when I screamed more.

So close, I was so close to leaving, maybe for good. I was dumb to think I could escape him though. I'll never be able to. Huey wants me to leave him and I wanted to but I can't. My tears welled up and I fought harder.

I cried out as he yanked my head back again nearly cracking my neck. He continued to pull until it felt as if my neck was about to break. I couldn't breathe and my lungs yearned for the cool taste of oxygen. I could feel myself getting dizzy and I heard the sick sound of Tristan's laughter. God I thought I was about to die until I heard a knock at the door. Tristan let go of me and I fell to the floor taking huge gulps of air in. My head still hurt from the lack of oxygen. Shakily I turned to look at Tristan who was looking at the door cautiously. _"Don't be Huey..."_ I thought. Not now at least.

"Jazmine are you in there?" I heard the person behind the door call.

Before Tristan could threaten me I spoke up. "Sophie, I'm coming!" I called mustering my strength to stand.

I walked as quick as I could to the door opening it. Sophie stood there her face in it's normal nonchalant way. She raised one eyebrow and I realized I must have looked crazy. My hair was pulled out of it's side ponytail and my eyes were probably bloodshot red. She didn't wait for an invitation, just stepped in Jeremy clutching to her hand like it was a life resort.

"Mama when are we gonna go see Chris?" he asked looking up at her. He really was a handsome boy. Just a few months older than Christian and slightly taller. He had a mini afro the same dark shade as Ceaser's and eyes that matched his mother.

"In a second." she answered but her eyes were locked to Tristan's.

For once he didn't look like the menacing man, his eyes looked kind and he seemed like the guy everybody would love. He flashed a smile at her and my heart smashed over the heavy weight of things I know will never be the same for me and him. She narrowed her eyes, unconvinced, turning to me.

"I didn't know if you wanted a ride or not." she said to me but I knew she was lying, she wasn't even trying to hide it. She knew probably everything. Sophie knows I have a car and am perfectly able to drive myself.

I smiled anyways playing it all off. "Yeah I did." I walked past Tristan not daring to breath because it still felt like he could grab me at any moment. But he only smiled even more at me cracking his knuckles. I grabbed my purse then squeezed past him again.

He grabbed my arm stopping me and I drew back flinching but stopped once I remembered Sophie was there. If she knew or had a suggestion I didn't want to add on to her suspicion. For some reason I felt as if I could only trust Huey with this secret. Only Huey. Maybe because I knew he wouldn't judge me. No matter how naive or dumb I was when I was younger he never said it. He broke my dreams down sure but not in a mean way like Tristan, it was as if he was trying to protect me. The reason? I guess I'll never know.

He glanced over at Sophie smirking as if this was natural. He lowered his head down to me and although he was still smiling his voice was rough, threatening. "I'll be waiting." was all he said.

A shiver ran up my body slowly at his words. I looked up at him and his eyes narrowed his smile tight. He let go of me and walked in the other direction ignoring Sophie and Jeremy. This didn't seem to bother her, or the fact Jeremy was tugging on her arm trying to get his mother to hurry. Her eyes were locked to Tristan. Studying him as if trying to find out what kind of game he was playing. Maybe once she finds out she could tell me.

"I-I'm ready Soph." I said forcing her to snap out of her stare.

She looked at me raising one eyebrow. "Right, okay let's go." she bent down scooping up Jeremy and turning away walking out the door.

I looked down the hallway expecting Tristan to be there, like a monster in a small child's closet but he wasn't. I released the breath that was still caught in my throat. Following Sophie, I slammed the door closed behind me and instead of putting my hair back in a side ponytail piled it on top of my head in a messy bun. She strapped Jeremy in the backseat while I climbed silently into the passenger seat. She got in and for a while the ride was silent.

"You know Huey's gonna freak when he noticed your hair is straight." she said interrupting the silence.

Huey loves when girls show they're not afraid to show where they came from. That's probably why no matter how much as a kid I announced I was mostly white he dealt with me. I kept my hair poofy, I hated it but I knew someone liked it, Huey. I smiled at the thought of Huey before guilt swooped down on me. He only wanted to protect me and I pushed him away. How dumb could I have been? He's my best friend.

"He's a big boy, he'll handle it." I said.

"Yeah he's quite the big boy." she said sarcastically for some reason.

"So how long have you known?" I asked.

She raised one eyebrow eyes still at road. I knew she was debating whether or not to tell me or play it off. She slowed down at a stop light and turned to me her hazel eyes piercing through mine like a needle.

"I found out a while ago." she said softly. "Huey was drunk one night. I'm assuming after you visited him and told him. He let it slip and doesn't even remember that he did." she explained.

First, I felt anger, at Huey. He had no right to tell anybody about me, drunk or not. I thought I could trust him but then again. That night was hard for all of us. He just didn't know why I wouldn't let him go to Tristan and at the time I thought it was because I truly loved him and he loved me too. It was all a horrible lie. Second, or now, I'm relieved he told her. I probably would have been getting beaten right now if she hadn't had came. Not matter what, whether he knows it or not he always seems to be able to protect me in a way nobody else can. He just gets me.

Maybe that's why I want him back because maybe I-

"Are you mad?" Sophie asked jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Relieved actually." I told her smiling.

She nodded smiling too and taking my answer. She started to move forward again as the light turned green. I was unbelievably lucky to have friends like Huey and Sophie. In a way without them I would be dead.

And Tristan would be the cause for it.

**Huey's POV:**

Just trying to wipe my nephew's face had tired me out. The first 30 mins involved me staring at him while he ran around, waiting for him to tire himself out. The next 5 was me looking for an actually towel to wipe him off with. The rest of the time was getting splashed by water while trying to wipe his fingers and mouth. I was almost sure he has ADHD. I wouldn't be surprised though, it was something that ran through the family. Riley had it (kinda obvious) so his son could have inherited it. My white shirt was soaked through exposing everything. So I had to ask Riley for a shirt but considering how my muscles were bigger than his the black long sleeved shirt strained against them, making them look bigger than usual.

"Never again." I mumbled to myself grabbing Christian under his arms and lowering him to the ground. He still seemed full of energy and ran out of the room back into the living room.

I took off my brown shirt wrapping it up and opening one of the drawers putting it inside of it. I would get it later before I left. Maybe it would have been better just to wear my shirt. The black one was showing just about as much as mine had. I sighed irritable and walked out of the bathroom towards the living room. As I approached I heard female voices speaking loudly. I walked in and Cindy, Natasha, and a 2 women I didn't know sat across from each other on the couch and love seat.

One of the women was about as short as Cindy, if not shorter. I could tell she was curvy but there was something I didn't like about her. Not sure what and honestly didn't want to. Her skin was a mocha color and she had light brown eyes to match. Her hair was dark brown and cut into a bob. She smiled at me and waved as if she knew me.

The other one was on the taller side, about my height but a little shorter. She also had a curvy figure. Her eyes were purple and they seemed to always pop from her white skin. Her black hair flowed down in curls just stopping under her breast. Unlike her friend she stared at me the same way I was at them. As if trying to figure me out first before she opened her mouth. Good luck.

"Oooh Huey who you showing off for?" Natasha teased looking at my black shirt like she could see right through it.

I just scowled at her and she sucked in sharply and looked away from me. Angelica was sitting on the floor next to Natasha seeming fascinated by all the colors on Riley and Cindy's floral rug. I couldn't believe Riley actually agreed to it. Maybe I'll get some satisfaction in teasing him later. Cindy stopped drinking her red wine (wish she really shouldn't be drinking) and looked at the 2 women as if she had forgot they was there.

"OH YEAH! Huey this is Dani and Kiana. Both of their kids are friends of Chris." she explained.

Before I could give a single nod Dani jumped off the couch zooming over to me until my eye sight was consumed with the color brown. She smiled excitedly at me and stuck out her hand. "Hi I'm Dani," she leaned forward and covered up her mouth from the other with her hand. "Single and ready to mingle if you get what I mean." she winked at me still holding out her hand.

All of what she said truly transformed into an annoying buzz and it irritated the hell out of me. My eyes slowly traveled down to her hand and raised I one eyebrow. Before it because to obvious I wasn't gonna shake her hand Cindy pushed her away from me and stepped up in front, blocking her from me.

"Hey do ya need a water bottle?" she asked planting her hands on her hips and stretching her mouth into a thin line like whenever she's pissed.

"Don't ask why." Natasha said not really looking at us as she picked up her daughter who squealed with excitement.

Dani ignored her and matched Cindy's stance. "How come?" she asked putting infuses on her words and shooting a smirk at Natasha who only shook her head. I did it too, she made a mistake.

Cindy stepped closer until they were nose to nose and not once did she break her fierce eye contact. "Cuz yo ass sure is thirsty." she shot back cracking a smile at her own joke.

Corny, very corny but at least it was helping. The girl glared harder at Cindy. Spoke too soon. I saw her get ready to reach forward and do whatever I'm not sure I reacted to fast. I grabbed Cindy by her arms swinging her behind me just as Dani jabbed her finger into my lower back. Everybody seemed a bit surprised, shocked actually. I had no excuse for it, Riley and Jazmine aren't the only ones I'm promising to protect. This seemed alot like Superman bullshit. It's not that.

"Um, I'm sorry H-Huey and Cindy." she stammered, probably embarrassed she was actually gonna get into a physical contact with a pregnant woman, which yes if she had actually touched Cindy would have turned to just that.

She looked even more disappointed and walked back to her seat crossing her arms and pouting like a child. I looked at Cindy who didn't seemed bothered at all. She just smoothed out her shirt and me and her shared a looked of irritation.

"And who's friend is she again?" I asked.

She widened her eyes and shook her head in a mock way. "Natasha's."

No it isn't that we didn't like Natasha, it's just all the friends she have are in my case always hitting on me or just plain out rude to everybody. It didn't surprise us much, being an actress means meeting rude people. I just wish she didn't bring the rudeness back to us.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Can ya answer the door? I gotta go check on the food again." she didn't let me answer and left me standing there.

Dani's eyes flared with excitement when Cindy left and I practically flew to the door, just so if instead of letting them inside I would leave. Green, a beautiful emerald green that twisted my heart in such a painful way me eyes nearly watered. That's what happened first. Second I felt the wind be knocked out of me as if she had punched me in my gut. She avoided my obvious stare looking at the snowy ground instead.

"You know I have a child and it's really cold." I snapped out of it just like that. I had been so into my stare at Jazmine I didn't even notice Sophie holding Jeremy right next to her. "So you guys can share telepathic stares but I want to get in."

"Funny Soph." we both said at the same time shooting her a hard stare.

"I try." she mumbled and smirked at me stepping inside.

She dropped Jeremy down and he shook off his coat and boots and before running to give Natasha a quick hug ran down the stairs to the game room where I'm now guessing everybody was at. I moved aside from the door noticing I was still blocking it. She walked in shaking the snowflakes from her...wait she straightened her hair?!

I raised one eyebrow and shut the door behind her. "Your hair-"

"Tristan likes my straight hair." she broke in.

"Right."

It wasn't my place anymore to explain to her she's beautiful any way or that I would never judge her like him, maybe it was never my place. She made it clear she didn't care. So I turned away from her and started to walk down the stairs to the game room. I was halfway down the steps when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Soft, as if scared she would break me; Jazmine.

"Huey I really just wanna say-"

I shrugged her hand off my shoulder. "I got the message." I hissed harshly.

This was not the way to fix our friendship, at all but it's hard to stay in a love game with someone who knows they don't love you they just like having you there. I started to walk down the stairs again and as I reached the bottom I heard her say softly.

"I'm sorry."

Yeah me too.

* * *

"You are an idiot."

Not only were all the guys listening to me and Jazmine confrontation on the stairs (Daniel, Riley, and Ceaser) but they all already knew about the kiss and I guess pieced it together that she was mad at me, not the other way around. Good, I was still gonna keep her secret.

"Daniel shut up." Ceaser reached over and punched him in his arm.

Downstairs was a huge palace for two year old. They had a mini bouncy house which Riley was suppose to be watching but as you can tell he wasn't. Kiana had three kids, 1 girl 2 boys all triplets and the same age as Christian. In fact they really were triplets. Same button nose, purple eyes, and glossy black hair. Dani had 2, 1 girl 1 boy. Again Christians age. They looked nothing alike. In fact one was, I'm sure mixed while the other was Ceaser's complexion. Along with Jeremy they were all in the bouncy house. They also had a trampoline, party games, basketball, football, soccer, and those gun that shoot out the foam stuff. I'm not sure what it's called. Net gun? Nef gun? I could care less, it's not like I have kids just nieces and nephews.

"He is." Daniel said defensively. "Come on Jazmine? You actually shut down Jazmine even though just 2 days ago you guys kissed? It doesn't make sense." Daniel had grown since high school. Taller, actually a few inches taller than me and about as buff as Riley. His hair had gotten more of a darker blonde and he cut it into a Taylor Launter hairdo. That still didn't mean I wouldn't beat his ass if he called me idiot again.

"Oh just because yo ass not over Jazmine." Riley said smirking.

Daniel's mouth dropped open. "I am! I've been over her ever since junior year. Besides we only dated once." he crossed his arms over his chest but still had his care free look on.

"Twice." we all said at the same time.

"The last one didn't count it just wrapped around se-"

"And back to Huey." Ceaser shot Daniel a glare for him to shut up but I knew all about him and Jazmine dating just to fuck each other. She had told me the day she broke up with him. She felt really guilty.

"I'd rather we stay off the subject of me." I mumbled.

I hated when they all tried to push their opinion's of what they think I should do on me. It's not like I actually listen to them, well most of the time anyways.

"I say he need to go apologize." Riley said shrugging like it was simple. Maybe to him, being married to Cindy I'm sure he had his fair share of apology's to her.

"Am I the only one surprised RILEY just said that?" Daniel asked.

"It's called growing up nigga."

"HERE'S TO NEVER GROWING OLD!" Daniel sang back in a dramatic way.

"That song is so gay." Ceaser looked at him as if he could see the gay in him rising.

Daniel pointed a finger at him and shook it still joking like always. "Hey don't be homophobic. God will beat your ass for that."

"You just made God sound gay." Riley said then gave him the same look as Ceaser.

"Says the man with a floral rug in his living room." I broke in figuring the more we got off the subject the faster they would forget what we were talking about.

"OOOOOHHH!" Daniel and Ceaser yelled at the same time.

The 3 of them sent each other a simultaneous smirk then busted out with the their own burns on each other. I have to say I was happy with myself, at least I was finally off the subject. Until Ceaser stopped laughing and it looked like a light bulb went off in his head. Oh I forgot besides Sophie he's my best friend.

"Hey weren't we talking about-"

"HEY CINDY SAID IT'S TIME TO EAT!" Natasha yelled down to us.

"COMING BABE!" Daniel yelled back up.

"Coming babe." Riley and Ceaser teased using a high pitched voice.

Daniel rolled his eyes and looked over at me. "Hey look you were saved." he said smirking and shaking his head like he thought I was the luckiest person in the world, if only.

Ceaser looked disappointed then again the look only he makes like a light bulb literally just went off in his head. "Not really we still have the walk up the stairs and to the-"

I was gone before he could even finish his sentence.

* * *

The whole dinner moment went through without much of a scene. I could tell they wanted to make us talk to each other but of course they aren't that dumb to just say it. There was a small moment I actually caught Jazmine's eyes but that was it, most of the time I was being annoyed by Kiana who kept constantly tapping my shoulder and asking dumb questions. She was just as much annoying as Dani. After the kids played more games it was almost time for Christian to cut his cake, with a fake knife of course. I refused to be anywhere near Cindy, Riley and especially not their child if they were holding a real knife.

Everybody sat in the living room again and basically discussed the new movie Natasha and Dani would be in. As usually I was on the far end of the couch trying to concentrate on the newspaper, but it was impossible. Even though they didn't say anything at dinner they did set it up so that Jazmine would sit right next to me on the couch. I mean she was literally 3 feet away, barely enough room for either of us to move without touching the other. She was stiff, refusing to move any farther or closer.

"Uh so Huey I hear you're still single." Dani said smiling and scooting forward over the small table that divided us. I wish it was a brick wall but I'm sure she'd find a way around it.

"Shut up." Natasha said as she drank her wine.

"Why would you care?" Jazmine asked. There was something about the way she was looking at her. It wasn't in disgust but something very similar to it. She blushed at the expressions of everybody else. "I just mean, well earlier he made it clear he's not interested so how about," she stopped biting her lip cautiously, as if warning herself to stop before she went too far. She shook her head and smiled again but it was forced, and not usually the force kind of smile she has with Tristan. This one she was hiding anger.

"Nevermind." she said almost audibly.

Dani scoffed and ruffled her bob smiling like she actually accomplished something. Thankfully she let go of the subject because I wouldn't have been able to bite my tongue twice.

"She was about to so how about you shut the fuck up and leave him alone." Sophie said smiling like it was the sweetest thing.

Cindy widened her eyes, trying to contain her laughter. Her and Riley shared a look of pure amusement and reached forward at the same time clanking glasses before raising them up to drink them. Dani and Kiana who were not used to well, us, both spit out their drinks...all over me. The wine hit the black shirt but it felt like it went directly through it. Natasha choked on her drink and Daniel patted her back as she nearly spit up all over Riley's floral rug. I would have smirked at the thought if I didn't feel 2 women spit traveling slowly down my body.

"Sophie." Natasha said her mouth hanging out and a horrified look on her face. She scrunched her eyebrows together and waited for her sister's explanation.

"It's true."

Ceaser laughed and brushed his lips across Sophie's (apparently I wasn't the only one happy by Dani getting put in her place, well I was semi happy). Dani looked more pissed off then when Cindy was second's away from hitting her. Her brown eyes looked like they could light fire to wet wood. Sophie or Jazmine didn't seem to mind. Wait was it just me or was she actually looking at me? Was she acknowledging I was still alive for once tonight?

She covered up her lips and giggled, right before my eyes she traveled back to 10 year old Jazmine. The one who annoyed the hell out of me but I knew I could trust no matter what. Not with my secrets, with my feelings. She smiled apologetically she pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Oh they really got it all over you. It's even in your hair." she giggled again her laughter once again filling the air. I wasn't the only that seemed to notice. Well not in a real way like me but it was like there aura (if you believe that bullshit) seemed to lighten and they smiled.

"It's still sliding down my body." I mumbled not really trying to be funny, I did smile however when that got another laugh out of her. I sucked in a breath sharply and my heart beat stop. She really is beautiful no matter what bruises her dumbass husband Tristan puts on her. Though today it seemed as if he hadn't put any bruises on her.

"Hey how about we go clean you up a bit? I know where Cindy keeps all her towels and stuff." she offered smiling sweetly looking down for a moment at her hands before slowly raising her eyes back to me.

"We can also...," she looked around but everybody was too busy trying to calm down Kiana and Dani who were yelling at the top of their lungs how they almost died (if only). "Talk." she whispered.

I raised one eyebrow cautiously at her but smiled and nodded my head. To my surprise she didn't try to explain where we were going. In fact she actually grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch. I won't explain how the other's looked, it wasn't a look I would be happy of. We passed the dining room where the kids were still in their shoving their faces with the rest of the cake.

"There goes my piece of cake." she mumbled.

I didn't know if she was trying to oblivious or she didn't care that she still had her hand intertwined with mine as we walked farther towards the bathroom. It wasn't like we hadn't held hands before just this time, after what happened, it seemed like it was something that shouldn't be happening. And no matter how I felt towards her now or before or in the future what I said to Cindy was true. I want Jazmine, but she doesn't want me. I don't need her, but she needs me. It was fucked up but obvious. She put her hands on my chest and shoved me into the bathroom before closing it silently behind us.

I suppose in this talk it was time to tell her. "Jazmine I really can't-"

She gave a soft chuckle and I stopped. Did she really think this was funny? Was my feelings and me some big joke to her? I opened my mouth once more but this time I got more than a soft chuckle. I got her soft lips on mine. She put her hands on my chest as my hand went almost automatically to her hips and pulled her closer to me. It wasn't as soft and loving as before. It was hunger wanting to say so much but not finding the words to say it. It was breath taking and I couldn't find a way to understand why she kissed me. She just got mad when I kissed her. She pulled away slowly our lips brushing before completely being pulled apart.

"Your lip." I mumbled looking at the scar that had just shown from her lip gloss wearing off.

She scoffed, putting her arms over her chest and shaking her head in an annoyed way. She looked down scoffing again but looking up at me her eye sight intense and it wasn't that she was annoyed. She just looked really disappointed. "Is that really what you want to say right now?" she asked.

"I asked it didn't I?"

She licked her lips and smiled. "I just don't know why I tried." she said and the smile faltered realizing she was actually hurt. She stepped back from me. "Let's pretend that never happened." she said.

She turned and opened the door swiftly the force wind blowing strands of her hair back. She took in a deep breath, her shoulders heaving up before falling down as if defeated. She looked slowly over her shoulder at me before sniffing and looking forward again.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered my voice as soft as a pillow.

She sniffed again and I saw her hand go up to her cheek wiping something away, not something, tears. "The towels are across hall in on the top shelf." she said started to walk out the room.

I grabbed her arm trying to stop her. "Jazmine please."

She snatched her arm away roughly and turned to me. Her eyes were still watery and looked as hurt as it could get. My heart was official out of my body and with her, I couldn't breath or turn away from her stare. "I love Tristan remember? You said you got the hint. I was just making sure, nothing more trust me." she walked out of the room slamming it behind her.

I would say I felt my heart break again but it wasn't inside me anymore, I felt nothing. Just numb. So I went across the hall and got a towel forgetting any image I had of me and Jazmine being together.

**Jazmine's POV:**

I felt hurt, and stupid, and confused. He makes me so confused. I just didn't know what to think anymore. I thought the kiss would show him I cared too, maybe not the way he wanted me to but at least I cared. I really do love Huey, in a way that's confusing as hell to me so him doing that to me, like the kiss was nothing, hurt me. I felt my bottom lip quaver at the thought of what just happened. I was approaching the living room fast though, my feet vere moving automatically because my brain was in no condition to think logically. A finally wipe of my face and a deep breath was all I got before I was fully in the other views.

They didn't even notice me, they were wrapped in each others laughing at whatever Daniel was saying. Probably another of his hilarious jokes. I wasn't in the mood to laugh or feel anything really. There was really only one place and one thing to help this. I didn't even hesitate and walked to Sophie's coat making sure to make no sound. Being married to Tristan's I've learned to be light on my feet. I rummaged around in her pockets for a while before grabbing her car keys.

I knew what I was about to do was wrong but I wasn't thinking. That's exactly why I got into her car and drove to the nearest bar. On my drive I tried to shove the huge lump in my throat down. It only got bigger though as I swallowed more. Silent tears slid down my face. I made a mistake. And not about kissing Huey tonight.

About not telling him I actually enjoyed the kiss when he kissed me.

* * *

**Author's Note: My excuse? It's been a long week, I would have had it but last week but can I just say, you boys are the hardest thing to read since Uzbekistan okay? Anyways lol back to the chapter uh like it? Review please? Look it's 4:00 a.m and my hands hurt but surprisingly I'm not sleepy lol. Um so yeah Jazmine not only stole Sophie's car, she's about to get wasted and she kissed Huey who rejected her, TWICE! What the hell is up with that? Next chapter lovely's! Gosh this is a long ass chapter lol**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	4. Chapter 4: That's Enough For Me

**Chapter 4  
That's Enough For Me  
**

**Huey's POV:**

I didn't know how long I stood there in the bathroom continuing to rub roughly on my shirt even though it was far from wet anymore. In fact the white fabric from the towel was coming onto the black shirt. I just...I was pissed, at myself. I was ready to admit that I love her, actually I had and she didn't want to hear it. But once she realizes what a huge dumbass she is for staying with him now she wants me? Yet with all of this anger it was still all directed towards me. I was being a hypocrite. Did I not years ago send her through the same thing? Maybe this was all still payback for that, I hear women have a tough time letting things go.

I was still scrubbing at my shirt like it was a wine stain on white carpet when I finally noticed the loud voices from down the hall calling my name. I carried the now torn up towel with me when they asked why my black shirt was now white, and I knew they were gonna.

"HUEY COULD YOU HURRY UP PLEASE!"

"Yes?" I asked my voice low and rough even though I tried to keep it in it's monotone way. Emotions come out every now again, I hate that I let them though.

"I'm guessing Jazmine's not back there with you?" Sophie asked quickly before I could even finish me whole sentence.

Her eyes narrowed, showing she already knew Jazmine wasn't here no more. She was just covering for me because of course she heard the anger in my voice. Ceaser raised an eyebrow noticing too. I never knew why I was best friends with people that were married to each other.

"Uh betta question. If she is what the fuck was y'all doing? My shirt look like it's only one thread left." Riley said in shock, more because he's probably surprised we fucked or something which obviously we didn't.

This was one of his favorite shirts which is even stranger why he let me wear it. This was his only shirt with something from Reezy Collection on it. Like diamonds or graffiti writing. I shrugged innocently and held up the now torn up rag. Cindy scoffed and snatched it out of my hands.

"These things ain't cheap ya know." she exclaimed accusingly, even though it was my fault. She sighed and pushed past us into the kitchen to throw it away.

"So Jazmine isn't with you?" Natasha asked directing it back to Sophie's earlier question.

"She left after she showed me where the towels were." I explainED gaining control of the sound of my voice again. I had to stay in control, over everything. It was useless to let emotions or anything really run free.

Sophie mouth went to shape of a small button and her eyebrows scrunched together in pure anger. "That explains the reason why me car and car keys are missing." she mumbled through clenched teeth.

She let out a breath I hadn't realized she was holding and looked at me raising one eyebrow. It was basically her way of saying she would be over again. She turned to Ceaser who was bending down on his knees helping Jeremy put his black, poofy snow boots on.

"You're taking us home." she said to him as if it was obvious but she wanted to make sure he got it.

He stood up rubbing Jeremy's small afro and smiling down at his son who looked very like him. He then turned to Sophie wearing the cocky look he gets when he scored the last winning goal in a soccer game. "I told you I should have drove all of us over here." he waltzed over to her and draped his arm around her shoulder. "Now I'm not gonna say I told you so but-"

She grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back and pushed his hand forward towards her. I had to admit, it looked like it hurt like a bitch. To prove my point Ceaser screamed out in pain and his face scrunched up just to show how much.

"Now what did I say if you teased me about this?" she asked twisting and pushing it more. Ceaser struggled against her but it was obvious which ever way he moved his arm or hand would snap.

"You would make me scream in PAIN!" he managed to get out but yelled the last part as Sophie pushed harder just for amusement.

She smiled and leaned forward whispering gently in his ear. "Now I'm not gonna say I told you so but-"

"Okay I get it!"

She let go and gave him a triumphant look crossing her arms over her chest and childishly sticking her nose in the air. I have to say since our relationship I've been really happy she found someone like Ceaser. She's happier and more playful then she could have ever been with me. We're both to realistic and stubborn, refusing to listen to any 'maybe's' or 'what if's'. Ceaser taught her how to see things more hopeful then realistic. She's lucky she found someone like that, she's lucky she found someone who loved her back period.

"You know your threat sounded sexier the first time you said it." he said smirking when her face turned a bright red color. She tried to glare at him but it was obvious the comment could only make her blush.

"That's mega bitch strength right there!" Daniel exclaimed enthusiastically like a child watching Adult Swim even though their parents told them not to.

"Daniel!" Natasha yelled at him waking up Angelica who had fallen asleep after she ate some ice cream and cake. She whimpered but Natasha was too busy scolding Daniel like he actually was a child. "You just called my sister and your sister-in-law a bitch!" she scolded hitting his arm.

He gave a half smile innocently and rubbed his arm where she hit as if it really hurt him. "I said that was bitch strength and that's how we play around isn't it?" he asked Sophie who didn't seem to paying their conversation any mind.

"Apologize!" Natasha said slapping his arm again.

"Sophie isn't that true?" he asked looking at Sophie who looked at him confused. She had just started to listen to them.

"See? She doesn't even know what you're talking about!" Natasha said accusingly.

"Wha- You know what fine!" he raised up his hands in defeat then went to a corner in the living room resting his forehead on it and crossing his arms over his chest.

Riley raised one eyebrow and tried not to laugh at the childishness of his beast friend. "Nigga what are you doing?" he asked snickering slightly.

Natasha sighed impatiently and raised Angelica higher on her hip. "Daniel get out of the corner." she demanded.

I had to say I see why people call Daniel a big baby. True he has his serious moments but he mostly covers up his serious side with his child like one for a reason I'll never know. Daniel turned to us pouting which proved my point even more.

"No you keep yelling at me so I put myself in time out." he said, when Riley and Ceaser busted out laughing he smirked and decided to further tease the rest of us. "I gave myself 5 minutes."

Natasha let out a loud annoyed sigh and shook her head at her husband turning to the rest of us. "Ill talk to you guys tomorrow okay? Pleas tell me if you hear or see Jazmine I'll call her cell a few more times okay?" she asked as she traveled around the room giving everybody a hug. Cindy walked in the room and she gave her and Christian a hug who didn't looked like he was tired even after all of that running around he did."See ya Cin. Daniel I'm leaving!" she yelled to him tapping her foot.

"3 minutes 34 seconds." he replied looking at his wrist watch.

This only got out more laughter from Riley and Ceaser who were obviously not helping the situation.

"Your hilarious." Natasha said to him with pure sarcasm even though a smile did appear on her face. She grabbed her coat which looked very thin for the winter weather and went outside slamming the door.

"She's kidding about leavin ya right?" Cindy asked sitting Christian back on the ground.

"I doubt it." I mumbled.

"Uh no she's deadly serious." Daniel said but smiled carelessly. He shoved his hands in his pants pocket just as the sound of their car staring up traveled through the house. "She loves me too much to leave me though, but that's my cue." he gave a half, confident, smile then waved goodbye and walked out of the house.

I bet it felt good, to love someone just as much as they loved you. I blinked and cleared my thoughts. More useless emotions spilling out but I had to get control. I hated losing control and letting dumb shit that could never change anything spill out.

"Aye Huey ya phone ringing." Cindy pointed out as it dinged again on the small table.

I walked over and pressed the "Answer" button on it putting it up to my ear. I wonder what was going on at the school, really that's the only reason people are allowed to call me. I hate talking on the phone to people. But the number wasn't my job number.

"Hello?" came a light male voice almost covered with the loud obnoxious music in the background.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently not knowing why some random male called me.

"Is this Huey Freeman?" he asked ignoring the tone of my voice.

Everybody looked at me but I just turned my back on them and waited until the call was over to explain. "You called me shouldn't you know?" I asked in a sarcastic way.

"That's him." came a rough drunken voice in the background.

It better not be-

"I'm calling from Jazmine's phone. Look she's drunk and making a mess she gave us your number but I don't think she can remember much she doesn't even know how she got here." the man explained. There as a loud crash in the background like glass breaking. "PLEASE COME GET THIS PSYCHO!" he yelled, the phone ended before I could give my direct answer.

"Is that Jazzy?" Cindy asked anxiously before I could even press "End" on my own phone.

I turned and gave a nonchalant scowl. "Yes it was." I replied trying my best not to break my screen when I hung up. She has got some nerve to after everything go and get drunk and of all people give them my phone number.

The other looked at me anxiously while I only raised one eyebrow. I told them it was her what more do they want. I cleared my throat and mimicked their looks until Cindy rolled her eyes, sighing with irritation.

"Did she say where she was?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

I stopped mimicking them and scowled. "I have to go pick her up, Sophie's car broke down." I said the lie slipping out as smoothly as if it was the genuine truth.

Sophie raised one eyebrow and turned to Ceaser who wore the same shocked expression as her. "I thought our car went into the shop just yesterday. Shouldn't it be in perfect shape?" she asked but like she already knew the answer was yes.

"Yeah, I made sure Barbara was handle delicately too. I was there the whole time." he said quickly to her as if scared he might get accused of messing something up if he didn't.

"Barbara?" Sophie and Cindy asked at the same time and giving him the same look.

He shrugged sheepishly and gave a crooked smile. "I like the name."

I sighed and checked my watch which read 12:30. My ass was gonna be dozing off while yelling at students not to doze off, that's nice. The sooner I got Jazmine, argued with her a little, and regretfully handed her back into the hands of the man I blame this all on I would spend a restless night in bed. I guess either way my paycheck this week won't be looking so good.

"I'll go pick her up." I said to other stopping their conversation on the name Ceaser chose for the car. It wasn't like I could be surprised, he told me all through high school he wanted a car named Barbara.

"Are you sure she didn't crash my car? I know that it was in great shape when I was driving." Sophie said oblivious to the fact I had lied to her, or so I thought. She narrowed her eyes, only fast enough for me to see before looking confused again.

Another sign she'd be over for the real story.

"Yes I am. I'll pick her up and have your car towed to your house in the morning." I said to her.

I left before anyone could say anything or ask more questions. The cool air greeted me, it's chilling winds traveled down my spine and I noticed I forgot to grab my jacket. I couldn't believe she actually got drunk, like that would ever help anything. Still I couldn't ignore the thumping in my chest from the excitement that of all people she gave them my number. She thought of me, especially after what I did. She'll always be more forgiving then I can ever be. I got inside my car and jammed my keys in the slot.

The early winter we had made the roads even slicker than they were last year. My car slipped a few times until I pulled up to the familiar bar. I knew it had to be this one she came to, because I came here too. The day I found out about Tristan beating her, the first time I kissed her. I thought eventually she would realize she didn't need Tristan and see that I loved her, no I love her. I say so many times I don't need her, that I only loved her and it all comes crashing down the minute I see her. It's never been easy with me and emotions.

The bar was crowded and smelled of throw up, beer, and cigarettes. I scowled as I further inhaled the smell. As crowded as it was Jazmine was easy to spot out. She was the only one without a pool of puke next to her, though she was the one that looked more depressed than the rest of the other. I approached and suddenly her voice became louder.

"How come I can't have anything else to drink? I'M FINE! GIVE ME MY FUCKIN VODKA!" she yelled at the bartender who looked like he was scared she would skin him alive.

I not gonna say she wouldn't, she had half broken bottle of beer and swinging it wildly at him as if her aim was somewhere in another galaxy. From the 12 bottles next to her I wouldn't count it out.

"Vodka, classy." I stated from behind her.

The bottle fell out of her hands and the remaining pieces of it smashed on the ground. She slowly spun around in the worn out brown stool and gave a drunken half smile. Her eyes were pink and slightly puffy but other than that you couldn't tell she was drunk, that is until she started talking...and moving.

"Here to rescue me?" she asked sarcasm dripping from her mouth like a snake's venom.

I sighed, there was no way she would come with me willingly, not now at least. I stiffened my lips and decided I could stand the smell a bit more. "I don't think I'm anyone's knight in shining armor." I quipped getting the familiar tingle like whenever I use sarcasm.

"Great then get the hell up outta here." she said using my same tone.

"why is everything so hard with her?" I thought rolling my eyes as she nearly tipped out of her stool trying to spin back around. I sighed and grabbed the sides of her seat spinning her back to face me. I leaned forward until our noses were nearly touching. She blinked probably still shaking the feeling of being dizzy away.

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not." I said in a low voice that almost sounded like a growl.

She tightened her lips and raised one eyebrow as if to say "Is that what you think?". I held on tighter to her seat matching her look. Instead of putting up a fight like I thought she would she slid off her chair and I backed away before another mistaken kiss could occur. I grabbed her arm and tried to help her out the door but she snatched away from me and stumbled outside by herself.

"Is there a reason you gave them my phone number then seem pissed that I'm here?" I asked her as we stepped outside and once again the wind almost blew me back in.

She wrapped her coat tighter around her and got in the car after I opened the door for her. "You were the only one I knew would come and not criticize me or ask question." she spoke softly after we were halfway away from the bar.

I swallowed and turned the wheel towards the way to her house. She makes me sound so good, and nice and I think everybody knows I'm not. Even the people that don't know me should know I don't possess those qualities. She shivered slightly and her bottom lip quivered. I was really gonna had her back to the bastard that did that? I looked over at her and I knew the next shiver was out of fear. Whatever he had planned for her tonight I had a feeling this would be the last time I would see her. After all the shit that happened tonight I just...I couldn't bring myself to do it. I turned at the next light.

"You're not-"

"No." I said still looking forward.

I could feel her staring at me. Those green eyes were the only visible thing in the car which was dark. I knew she was staring at me the way she always does when I do something in her mind "heroic". I couldn't look at her, not when I knew tomorrow that look would be gone.

* * *

"Don't move." I said softly as I dabbed her bottom lip.

She winced. "It hurts Huey." she said defensively but tried her hardest to stay still.

After we got in it seemed like things just got into place. Aside from the fact this time she didn't try to make excuses for Tristan. In fact whenever his name was brought up she got really quiet and a daze look would cross her face. In short her going home tonight was not gonna happen at all. The events of tonight were still lingering in the air and I knew sooner or later we were gonna have to discuss it, tonight. I finished dabbing her lip with alcohol and grabbed a dry cotton ball just to wipe it dry from any blood coming out. I felt her staring at me, with that same look.

"Stop." I said finally only glancing up at her.

She raised one eyebrow and grabbed my hand. "Stop what?" she asked innocently.

I pulled away from her and threw the cotton ball in the trash along with all the other stuff. "Stop staring at me like nothing happened tonight. Like I wasn't a complete jackass." I said turning back to her and surprised that she was right behind me.

She cautiously grabbed my hands before I could move and licked her lips. "I know I've been confusing and I'm sorry." her eyes started to water and her voice shook. "I don't know why I keep doing that to you then making it seem like it was your fault."

I sucked in a breath audibly and wanted to believe her so badly until I smelled her breath. She was drunk! Then I noticed the way her eyes were glossed over as if she didn't even know she was here or why. She wouldn't remember a thing tomorrow, she really would be gone. I pulled away from and suddenly the anger I thought I had at me today went to her.

"Stop fucking doing that!" I snapped at her.

She looked hurt, and surprised at my sudden change. She stepped back and looked me up and down like I had transformed right before her eyes. Maybe on the inside I did, on the outside I'm sure I had my permanent scowl on.

I walked away from her and clenched my fist together. I turned back to her. "You know you always do this shit. You build me up like something could actually happen then the next day you're gone. You're always gone Jazmine." I said angrily.

I sucked in a sharp breath and stopped myself from continuing. Emotions, I had to get in control of my emotions before everything fell apart.

"I said I was sorry." she whispered looking down at her feet.

"Yeah and in the morning you'll won't remember a thing or if you do you'll pretend like you don't and you want to know why? Because you don't give a fuck about me." I said it calmly.

Jazmine looked up finally and my heart really did start to hurt. She looked lost, and tears prickled the outskirt of her eyes. There was something else about her, she was conscious. She knew exactly what was happening, she would remember everything. The anger washed away only to be replaced by guilt. She wiped her eyes before any could spill out.

"I do care Huey. I thought me kissing you would prove that." she said and wiped her eyes again.

I looked her up and down and realized I was mad at her for the complete wrong reason. All through high school and her chasing after guys I reminded her that you can't force anyone to love you yet I was trying to do the exact same thing.

I licked my lips. "Just not in the way I want?" I asked to confirm it. I didn't know why but I needed to hear it first or I would forever keep believing I had a chance.

She swallowed and blinked rapidly to stop the tears. Finally she met my eyes and shrugged. "I don't know anymore." she said softly and again her voice shook.

I nodded my head not daring myself to open my mouth. She looked even worse when I didn't reply. I tore my eyes away from her, it was a long night. I didn't know exactly what to say or do next to make things better, the best thing I could do was keep quiet. I turned from her and started to go up the stairs to my room but I felt a slender hand grab my arm stopping me completely. I didn't turn around, I stayed frozen one foot on the stairs.

I heard her gasp behind me catching her breath. "I care Huey. I care about you in a way I can't even completely understand." she said her voice gaining power.

It got my attention and I turned to face her.

"All I've known for years was that I love Tristan and that I'd be worthless without him. He did that to me, he's still doing that to me. I can't just believe you every time you kiss me or make me feel beautiful, Huey it's hard." she explained and tightened her grip on me.

She stood across from me taking a step up as well until our noses were touching and I could smell the sweet scent of her cotton candy perfume.

"I also can't deal with you turning your back on me. I can't deal with my moments of wanting you and just you and not being able to have it. I-I can't live without you Huey and I don't want to." she finished the last part softly and her eyes flickered across my face looking for signs of understanding.

I understood perfectly but, it wasn't what I expected. I expected her to say she was done with me but here she was saying how much she wanted me and just me. I opened my mouth to reply but she stopped me, just as before, diving in for a kiss. It was slow and mesmerizing, taking me into a trance I didn't want to get out of.

She knew what she was doing.

She was conscious.

And she wanted me.

The thoughts traveled into my mind as if someone whispered the words softly. And so finally I gave into them and lost control.

**Jazmine's POV:**

His touches were rough but at the same time soft making my body yearn to have more and more of him. Even in my drunken state I could feel him all over me, hungry, wanting as much as I could give him. Somehow the trip up to his room was blurry and us taking off our clothes but this? I would remember this and I loved it. I tilted my head back as he kissed my neck softly traveling farther and farther down.

If Heaven on Earth was possible this, right now, was it.

I moaned in a way that sounded like a pleasurable purr. It was embarrassing but he only gripped my thighs more as if the sound excited him. I moaned again. I didn't care if he left marks on me, in fact I invited him to. I wanted more reminders of this night. I didn't want to forget a thing. Not the loving look on his face, or the half smile he did every time I moaned.

My hands traveled from his afro, to his chest, to down his back. I was lost, in him and I'd be damned if anyone tried to come and find me. My eyes fluttered open and close as excitement and adrenaline purged through me. The room was spinning because of the booze in a mixture of blurry skies and wine features. The maroon color calmed me, emotionlly. Physically I was too hype to be calmed not by anybody. I wanted to speak but he hushed me with his lips every time I tried. It didn't matter I could show him and I would.

He didn't have to worry.

Tomorrow I would still be here.

This time he wouldn't have to worry about me being gone again.

**Huey's POV:**

I laid down in the bed next to her as my heart speed slowed down. I gasped but hadn't felt happier in my life. Jazmine gasped quickly beside me then slowly stopped. I turned to face her in a bliss I never knew was possible. The scowl on my face, I'm sure, had vanished and an smile instead occupied my face. She turned to face me too smiling.

"I love you." I whispered before I could stop myself.

Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. The bliss had transformed me and I didn't care what her reactions was. To my surprise she only increased her smile and kissed my lips softly before completely snuggling against me. I wrapped my arms around her and her eyes fluttered against my chest as if she was delivering little kisses. I kissed her forehead and soon drifted off.

The lights I had automatically shut off and just as they did I heard something soft, almost completely taken into sleep but still there.

"I love you too." she whispered.

My heart stopped for a while and I held my breath trying to make sure it was real. Then I felt a soft kiss on my chest above my heart. I silently let my breath back out and my heart thumped proudly in my chest, happy to be back.

The truth was I didn't care whether she meant it for now, or if she would be gone in the morning. For right now she meant it.

That's enough for me.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey my pretty babies! Now say you love me because I updated ^_^. Come on you guys can't be that mad it took a long time! Pwease don't be mad *puppy dog face*. Anyways seriously guys sorry (you know people are throwing that around but I really mean it I feel bad when it takes a long time for me to update). Let's see OH YEAH! So guys guess who has info for Season 4? Me! So apparently the episode 'Huey's Redemption' (note: the first episode for season 4) summary is this: _Two months after the tragedy, Huey meets up with super-agent Jack Flowers and Michael Caesar were he finds himself in trouble after President Barack Obama orders the CIA to hunt him down._ Now I've only seen this around a couple of times so this being real is probably 70/100 chance still that's better than 50/100! Also they said theu're trying to have it ready by October-November. That's it! So I hope you guys enojyed and I finally made a page for this story too on tumblr lol (took me long enough). Go check it out, you know when you get bored or something lol I give hints on the next chapter in those.**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Old Habits Die Hard

**Chapter 5  
Old Habits Die Hard**

**Jazmine's POV:**

My eyes opened slowly and white enveloped me making me close them again. I had no idea where I was or what I was doing here. I wondered if I was home but Tristan's loud snoring couldn't be heard. I peeked my eyes opened and squinted through the pain and bright white everywhere. Slowly shadow's and shapes started to form. Dressers, night stands, and a closet. My hands pulled on the plush bed beneath me and I sighed comfortably. This wasn't my bed but it was comfortable and made me feel safe. I only feel like that in one place. Slowly the memories came back into my mind. I had drank too much and Huey came to get me. The words I had spoken and the travel from his house to his bed were no where in my memories. But the events that happened afterwards were vivid and I smiled slightly as my hands felt my lips. I knew his lips wouldn't be there but the softness reminded me of him. I inhaled deeply and stirred looking up. He was still in the bed with me, sound asleep. I dropped my hands from my lips and touched his chest. Huey has a good ass chest. A cornucopia of light skinned abs and muscles.

I smiled fully this time and kissed his chest. He woke from my touch and at first looked as confused as I had felt. He blinked a couple of times and finally his maroon eyes caught understanding. He looked down at me smiling and I melted into his smile.

"Morning." he said softly. His voice was raspy, like when all boys first wake up, and sexy.

I returned his smile and shook my head at the simplicity of the word. Nothing has been simple for so long. "Morning." I whispered.

I took a look at his chest once again then face and couldn't find an excuse for wanting him so much. I was married, to a monster, but I was married. Still I had never wanted anybody as badly as I wanted Huey Freeman. Before I even knew it me and his lips somehow connected. It was hungry and sweet and so long. I gasped when we pulled apart then a soft moan escaped my mouth. He started a trail from my lips down to my chin, and neck, and further and further down. My leg raised and wrapped around his thigh squeezing and pulling me as close as I could get to him. He put a hand on my back and lifted me up slightly as he traveled down more. I tilted my head back purring in excitement. The pleasurably bliss covered me like a blanket being tucked in tight. My hand gripped his hair and the other gripped the sheets. Never had I wanted something so much. My mind seemed to be malfunctioning and any worries I had disappeared just when his lips came on top of mine again. I moaned and pulled myself closer, if even possible. Just the feeling of both of our naked bodies rubbing against each other raised my adrenaline and it seemed as if my mind could only grasp one thing.

"All I want is Huey Freeman."

That is until his room door flew open exposing Sophie.

**Huey's POV:**

I froze in mid kiss as Sophie opened my room door, slamming it into the wall behind it. She rummaged through her purse and didn't seem to notice that 1.) I was naked or 2.) Jazmine was in the room. She walked in as if this was her bedroom and slammed her purse on my dresser. Jazmine released herself from me and pulled the sheets over her. Great timing Soph.

"You are a real idiot sometimes Huey!" she said angrily still looking through her purse.

Finally she pulled out a brown paper bag no doubt filled with bagels and threw them over her shoulder at me. Still she didn't look over.

"I mean really the best lie you could think of was 'Jazmine crashed my car'? And what is gonna happen when you return my car in perfect shape huh? It's not like I didn't get 21 question's from Ceaser when I got home!" she paced back and forth from one wall of the room to the other scolding me. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and wiped her face every time she turned, she didn't seem to notice.

It was the first time I ever saw Sophie in anything other than normal clothes. She wore red, black, and white striped pajama pants and a black tank top. Then I noticed something else, her stomach. It was bulging out, well not completely out but it was an obvious circle. Lately she had been wearing a bit of baggy clothes I guess it's pretty obvious why now.

"I mean you guys really need to talk. You know Ceaser hates when I know more about you then he does because of..." she stopped walking and sighed. She shook her head and fiddled with her fingers. "History I guess." she mumbled the last part. She put her hands over her face and sat on the corner of my bed near Jazmine's feet.

Jazmine and I were still to stunned to actually move. She did, however, move her feet slowly away from Sophie's as if they were about to touch lava. It's a good thing she did, just as she was far enough away Sophie slammed her backside onto the bed. Jazmine's body was like a rock against mine, so much different from last night. Again, great timing Soph. She raised a hand pointing it straight at Jazmine.

"One of those bagels are mine, the one with cheese Huey." she said.

I didn't say anything and Jazmine looked at me pleadingly. I knew if I spoke she would become suspicious and turn around. Actually she really should have been noticed but I wasn't complaining. I snapped into action and grabbed the bag crumbling it in my hands. I had to move delicately, I felt like a snake trainer. I didn't want to be too loud that she would turn around but me barely making noise would do that too. I took out a white napkin and sat my bagel and cream cheese on it before tossing the bag to her. The thing about me, Ceaser, and Sophie is that our skill level is higher than an average human's should be. To prove my point she lifted her hand up and effortlessly caught it with her eyes closed. She sat up and greedily grabbed her bagels biting into it.

"You know sometimes I think bagels can solve all problems." she said sarcastically after she had swallowed. She took another bite and wiped her mouth with the napkin. "So what happened? Did she slap the shit out of you and go back to Tristan?" she asked finishing up her bagel and licking her fingers.

Jazmine looked over to me and smirked as if to say _"Yeah just the opposite actually."_ I returned her smirk before both of us noticed that Sophie was waiting for a reply. I cleared my throat and shrugged as if she could see me. "No that's not what happened." I spoke finally. My voice was still raspy and low like whenever a man just wakes up. Jazmine shifted beside me.

"Oooh someone just woke up. Surprise, surprise. But in all seriousness what did she do?" she asked taking out another cheese covered bagel.

I didn't respond and she sat there, back turned, waiting. Jazmine looked over at me, her green eyes throwing daggers at mine until I responded but what could I say?

"You're pregnant?" I asked bluntly.

Jazmine's eyes widened and she silently face palmed herself. I didn't understand why, until Sophie silently stood and laid her hands on her stomach smiling slightly. She turned towards us but kept her head down as she scoffed in a happy way.

"4 months. I had been hiding it well, I mean 4 months ago was when the whole thing with Jazmine started, or at least when I found out. I didn't see a reason to announce I was pregnant." she explained and rubbed her stomach a little.

I looked at Jazmine in a defiant way, see she didn't even look up and see us. That was until she did look up and immediately her eyes widen until they looked like giant saucers. Her hazel eyes dashed from me to Jazmine and back again. This went on for a full minute until she landed on me, who didn't have cover covering myself. Her eyes snapped shut and she grabbed the skin in between her eyes.

"Before I even get to my scolding Huey cover up."

I did so obediently as if she was my mother. She opened her eyes once more and sighed looking directly at Jazmine. She pointed an accusing finger to her.

"You stole my car," she stopped and pointed to me. "You lied to my face about her crashing it, AND THE BOTH OF YOU CAME BACK AND HAD SEX?!" she exclaimed and shook her head. "I mean seriously you guys are impossible."

Jazmine and me looked at each other, at a loss for words. That was exactly what we had done, denying it made no sense but admitting to it made us seem like we didn't give a fuck about our friends worrying about us.

"So you're pregnant?" Jazmine asked, if anything just to break the silence.

Sophie and I groaned at it though.

"Yes Jazmine I am." she grabbed her bagel, that she had accidentally dropped on the ground when she saw us, and put it back in the brown paper bag. "I wasted one of the best bagels known to man." she mumbled irritably.

She sighed and grabbed her purse returning her objects inside. Jazmine and I watched her silently until she finished. She grabbed the back of her ponytail and tugged on it before shaking her head.

"This is gonna be hard to work around but I'll just tell everyone you slept over here last night." she told us over her shoulder.

"No!," Jazmine exclaimed crawling towards Sophie while the covers remained over her. At least the part Sophie could see, her ass was practically in my face which truthfully I didn't mind. "They are gonna suspect that we had sex."

Sophie turned to her and scoffed. "But you did have sex." she said.

Jazmine rolled her eye and sat down completely, clutching the covers to her. "But they don't have to know that." she argued.

Sophie looked at her in disbelief. "I could told them Huey drove you home because you were passed out drunk and they would still suspect you guys slept together!" she erupted throwing up her hands.

Jazmine gave her a pleading look. "Please Sophie, just let them suspect anything. we flew to the moon! I don't care, just don't tell them we actually did have sex." she pleaded and did her signature puppy dog look she used to always do when things were...better.

Sophie grabbed her purse and put it on her shoulder sighing and shaking her head at us. "Sure I'll keep your guys secret but seriously I'm not a diary, stop asking me to keep my mouth locked." she said.

"It would be easier if you stop catching us so easily." I spoke finally.

She smirked and shrugged. "It's not like I try to. You don't even want to know what I caught Cindy and Riley doing last week." she remarked, then shuddered obviously disgusted with the memory.

"Yeah I'll pass." I agreed.

Jazmine sat still and seemed lost in though about what her answer should be. "Actually I'd probably want to know." she admitted then smiled at Sophie as if expecting her to tell her.

Sophie only shook her head at the naive level of Jazmine and slung her purse over her shoulder. "I have to go home I'll see you guys later." she said. She started to walk out but didn't completely leave before she called over her shoulder. "Try not to eat each other alive."

Jazmine and I simultaneously gave her a small glare which she didn't notice. She silently closed the door behind her. Jazmine and I sat completely still until we both heard the front door close a short time later. That reminded me I really had to go fix that. The door slammed and before I could open my mouth to speak Jazmine peaked over her shoulder a clever smirk on her face.

"what?" I asked my voice gaining some strength from being up so long.

She fluttered her eyelashes in a teasing flirtatious way. "I am still a little hunger." she said with confidence I'm sure didn't only surprise me.

Even so her words excited me and I motioned for her to come closer so we could finish what we started.

**Jazmine's POV:**

"Yeah I'm fine no need worry." I said in my most reassuring voice I could.

Although it wasn't difficult. I felt more than fine, I felt happier then I had in years. And comfortable. I didn't have to worry so much about anything. Huey just seemed to fix everything. I loved for once being taken care of. I had been on the phone all day explaining to everyone what happened last night (of course leaving out the part where me and Huey had sex). Right now I was talking to Natasha and Daniel.

"well we're about to go onto the plane. I'll be back later on tonight and we can all go over Sophie's and hang out?" she asked.

Her voice became a bit ruffled as she started to help Daniel put their things onto the plane. They could have their own plane if they wanted to but they were trying to become normal. So they just got first class which isn't really that normal. Although I knew Sophie would most likely reject us coming over, and I knew Natasha knew it as well, it didn't stop me from agreeing with her.

"Sure." I replied.

"Okay well bye Jazmine." the phone went dead and I happily pressed "End." That was a bit tiring.

I put a stray piece of hair behind my ear and sighed. I was comfortable, I really was but I couldn't shake my fear. I couldn't just build a whole new life with Huey without letting go of me and Tristan. That would mean confronting him...alone. A small shiver traveled from the bottom of my spine all the way up to my neck. It spread all through my body and made me shiver. I sighed once more, this time with fear. That is until I felt Huey's strong arms come around my sides and squeezed me slightly. It was like he was making me whole again. He kissed the top of my head and I smiled while my cheeks became a light red color.

"Don't worry about it." he whispered in a comforting voice. He knew I was worrying, he knew what I was worrying about.

I leaned my head back against him. "I'm not, at least not today." I promised him.

This seemed to comfort him a bit too. He swiveled my chair around to face him. Our faces where inches away and I felt my cheeks darken. I saw his cheeks become a light pink as well. Seeing him blush is the cutest thing ever. He raised one eyebrow and smirked as his eyes traveled to my cheeks. I half smiled as he inched closer. His personal fumes enlightened me, in a good way. Huey smells like Ocean Breeze and Jean Paul Gaultier- Le Male aftershave. Still I noticed the hints of stubble on his face showing that the scent was just all him. I puckered my lips and waited for his to fall on mine but instead he backed away. Startled I reopened my eyes but he only smirked in a mischievous way.

"Movie?" he suggested in a casual tone.

I smirked and tilted my head to the side and shook it. "No Afro Samurai?" I asked knowingly. All through growing up he obsessed over that movie, it was his favorite although he pointed out how fake some of the moves were.

I saw as he sat a movie back into his place and laughed as I walked over to help him. I was halfway there when my phone rang. we shared an annoyed look but I still went to go answer it. I think we both just wanted to spend some time together and enjoy it. A new thing, almost like a secret, had come to light and surprisingly we both accepted it. Maybe even invited it a little. I picked up my phone, flashing a smile to Huey, and looked at the caller ID. My heart could of stop beating right then and there. Months could've passed and I wouldn't have known because it seemed like everything stopped. Tristan. Tristan was calling me. My finger danced over the "Answer" and "Decline" button.

"Jazmine?" I heard Huey ask me.

He seemed so close to me and my heart skipped as I pressed "Decline". I put it on vibrate and the phone dropped from my hands and onto the table like hot lava. Air whooshed into my lungs and I forced a smile on my face turning about to Huey. He was still where he was and noticed my forced smile. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just Cindy asking me to come over so she can ask about last night." I lied.

He still seemed a bit unsure. He raised his head slightly and studied me. "Do you want to call back?" he asked. He knew I lied but I wasn't going to tell him what for.

I shook my head and made my way back to him. "Just you and me time remember?" I kissed his lips softly. It was short but left both of us blushing again. "So I'm thinking a romance?" I asked as I looked at the movies over his shoulder.

"Hell no." He said and stood behind me picking up random books and reading the backs of them.

I laughed and followed his movements. Still I could feel it, almost like it was burning a hole in the back of my head. I turned to the side slightly, just enough to see the phone, just enough to know it was still ringing.

* * *

**Huey's POV:**

A week. A whole week had passed in what seemed like only a hour. It was hard at first, just to be completely happy. Only because I was sure she would leave. If she did I was sure I would do something I'd regret. But sometime around the whole week I had fell into it, headfirst. I was completely in love with Jazmine. And it was a constant aching pain whenever I wasn't near here, or I knew she was worried about something. well not something, I knew why she was worried. As much as we both seemed to want to move on we couldn't. She was still in some way connected to Tristan. I hated it. Mostly out of envy but also because I knew she didn't want to anymore.

I had come directly home after work, like everyday, and as I drove into my driveway I heard loud music playing. I would have scowled at her choice of music if I wouldn't have been so relieved she was inching closer and closer to her old self. I started to take off my tie as I opened the front door. The music became louder and nearly blasted me back outside. She was listening to Ariana Grande "Baby I" which I heard so many times I knew by heart.

"Huey!" she exclaimed like a kid at a candy store. Before I could sit down my briefcase her arms were around me and her lips were on top of mines.

I don't know if the rush of feeling Jazmine's mouth on mine would ever leave. I dropped the briefcase and wrapped one arm around her while using the other to close the door behind me. She giggled against my lips before breaking away.

"Hey baby." I said after we were done.

She scurried to the CD player and turned off the music. She seemed so full of energy and happy today. It surprisingly lifted me. I picked my briefcase up from the ground and sat it on the small table. She snuggled against me as I sat on the couch. So she was a bit more clingy today then any other day but I was also enjoying that.

"Movie?" she suggested although it was a new thing for us to always watch a movie when I got home. She made a vow to watch my whole collection of movies.

I sighed and tilted my head to the back of the couch. "I can't I have to grade papers. And-"

"So yes then." she interrupted with a sly smirk.

I watched her grab another movie from the row of movies I had and smiled slightly.

"I'm guessing I don't really get a choice?" I asked her.

She laughed and looked over her shoulder. Her smile could of made the sun itself feel shameful. Such a full smile for something so simple, so little. And yet I understood. Right now little things meant more then anything else. "Not really." she responded.

She put the movie into the DVD player then came and snuggled back into me. I wrapped one arm around her back and the other softly stroked her hair. She gave a soft low purr and I nearly had to squeeze my legs together to stop my bulge from showing. we hadn't done anything since that night yet still I could feel everything from it all the time. But since right now was a moment of innocence I scolded myself until it went back down then slowly began to stroke her again.

The movie ended fairly fast and I found myself not hating it anymore then any other romance movie, it was a step up. Jazmine had fell asleep on me in the middle of it. It didn't surprise me though, she knew the movie frontwards and back. She even recited a few lines while the character did. I had walked upstairs to get Jazmine a blanket and put it over her small body. She grabbed the soft fabric in her sleep and squished it more against her skin. I gave a small smile at the look of her sleep. Logically nobody looks good while sleeping, it impossible, but somehow she found out the secret. She looked as beautiful sleep as she did awake. I kissed her smooth cheek, barely denting it, and she smiled in her sleep.

"I should start dinner now." I thought as I moved away from her. I would even do a special treat for her tonight. I would cook meat along with my vegan food. Maybe oven friend chicken with green beans and white potatoes for her and stuffed salmon rolls for me. I had grown attached to seafood being a vegan and all. I was washing my hands when I loud knock sounded through the house. It was too loud to be Riley or Cindy, and too forceful to be Sophie or Ceaser, and it had no beat which counted out Natasha and Daniel as well. In fact it sounded like an unfriendly business sales man. Great. I rolled my eyes from irritation and made my way to the door. I swung it open just enough to show my body. That was in case I had to be rude and slam it on their face. As the image came into view my scowl turned into a deep glare. My hands tightened around the knob so hard I could hear it creaking under the pressure. Before I could control myself I slammed the door and it rattled against it's hinges.

"Huey? Huey who was it?" Jazmine are drowsily. The cover fell off of her as she sat up and blinked through her sleep.

"Nothing." I said in a vexed tone.

She looked unconvinced and became more as the knocking continued. She even jumped as it became louder. She looked at me almost fearfully before jumping as the knocking turned into banging.

"Huey." she said again, fully awake and watching me with huge confused emerald eyes.

"STOP FUCKING BANGING!" I yelled to the door almost sure I was close to just going out there and fucking the nigga up myself.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR I KNOW SHE'S IN THERE!" he yelled through the door.

Jazmine heaved over clutching her stomach. Her face became a pale green and I could of sworn she would have hurled right then and there. "Oh god." she whimpered as she recognized the voice. "Huey please." she begged.

But I had no idea what she wanted me to do or not do. Did she really want me to go out there and let Tristan in like a welcomed guest? Because no way in hell was that even possible of happening. Hatred wasn't even strong enough for my feelings towards him. Then to our surprise with a last bang full of much force the door gave away and Tristan strolled in. His eyes examined the room until they fell on Jazmine who looked like a lost sheep.

"Jazmine," he began to make his way to her but I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him back across the room.

"Huey..."

"Get the fuck out of my house." I ordered before I even knew if he was still alive.

He was regrettably. He rubbed his neck and still looked directly at Jazmine. "She's my wife! And I'll be damned to hell if she's staying another day here." he said but I noticed his obnoxiousness had went down a bit. Good I'd throw him out the damn window next time.

"Say hi to Ronald Reagan then mother fucker." I said.

I crossed my arms over my chest and stood protectively in front of Jazmine. Tristan noticed it and may have even noticed how set I was on protecting her. Then I'm sure I saw the realization come into his eyes.

"You cheated on me with him didn't you?" he asked.

Jazmine looked from me to him as if expecting one of us to throw her a life line. "I-I..." she began but stopped as if her throat closed up on her.

Anger flared in Tristan's and he made 2 steps forward. "You son of a bitch." he said to me although he was looking at Jazmine.

"Stay back and keep talking mother fucker." I said.

I gave him a daring look but he did open his mouth and set off a string of insults even a sailor would faint from. None of it, however affected me. Though the anger did rise more...and more...and more until my nails I didn't even know I had was cutting into the palms of my hands. I started to walk to him until Jazmine faint hand gripped onto my pants. Tristan and I both stopped and looked at her. Her whole face was olive now and she gave a fearful look to both of us before throwing up all over the floor.

**Jazmine's POV:**

My worst nightmare had come true. Tristan and Huey together, and both knowing the truth of me and oh god...I couldn't even begin to mention the third thing. Tears clogged my view as more of my food from the past 2 weeks came out and onto Huey's beautiful white carpeted floor. I finished after I'm sure my stomach came out and looked up. Huey looked with pure concern and to my surprise so did Tristan. I pushed back Huey's hands as he tried to help me. what I needed was for the yelling to stop because I knew the world's rotation couldn't.

"Could you all please just stop? Please? I-I just..." my throat closed around itself again and tears came from my eyes.

I was scared and from both of them this time which made it worse. I felt as if I was being pushed to a corner and not having to pick between both but rather seeing both being wiped away.

"Jazmine listen to me." I looked at Huey but it wasn't him that had spoke. It was Tristan.

"No shut the fuck up she doesn't have to-"

"Huey." I begged once more. Right now he needed to stop trying to protect me. Right now I needed to listen to what he had to say and if you asked me why I would only have 'because' to say...

"I love you okay? I know I've been horrible. No in fact horrible can't even begin to describe the way I've treated you. I've hit you, I've tried to break you emotionally, physically, and verbally and no man should ever do that. But you know I can be better. I know you remember how loving I was when we first met, even when we first got married. It's just I've been having so much pressure in the recent years. After the whole losing job after job for years and-"

"Oh fuck this." Huey said with pure disgust.

"STOP IT!"

Tristan didn't even seem to notice Huey speaking. Then before my eyes his face broke down and he resembled a small scared child. It reminded me so much of myself. He started to cry. Cry right before me. He fell to his knees and loud cries rang from his throat.

"Jazmine I can't do anything! I'm sorry! A man should never you hit you, you're so beautiful and I'd kill anyone who would even think of hurting you but I'm against suicide. But I thought of it Jazmine. while you were gone I wanted to kill myself to stop the pain and guilt I was feeling. I-I Jazmine I just...I can't..." he stopped and started to hyperventilate.

"Tristan..." I started.

"I know you'll never forgive me. I know this is pointless but please please please tell me somewhere you still love me. Tell me you understand why I've been doing this, just please tell me! Because I can't figure it out! I need help Jazmine, I need help but I can't do this alone." finally he brought his tear stained face to look at me and I noticed the rope burns around his neck. He wasn't lying. His eyes were as big as a does and he looked as weak as they come. He hung his head again and continued to cry.

Before I knew it more tears had come to my eyes daring to come out. I stood up and walked over my pile of throw up towards him. without looking I knew Huey's body tensed and he wanted so badly to grab me and pull me back. Even so that wouldn't have worked. I dropped down to my knees to Tristan. He raised his heard, startled to see me in front of me. Tentatively he reached forward. I closed my eyes and swallowed. That didn't stop me from flinching when he touched me. He let out another loud cry when he saw it. Finally he saw my fear towards him. He grabbed my clothes (which was actually an old button up shirt Huey let me wear). He buried his face into my lap and cried more and more. I rubbed his hair and let out my sobs as well.

"Jazmine he's lying." Huey said from behind me.

I ignored him and rubbed Tristan's head. He looked up and tried to fight against his tears. "I love you so much Jazmine." he said in a whisper. But I felt it, the love in his voice.

My heart ached with emotion and I bent down and cried into his shoulder. As I did so my mind backtracked. I could feel it and I couldn't fight it. He loved me, He said he loved me, He loves Jazmine, all of it because He loves me. It whispered it in my ears and pushed me to realize that I was wrong for cheating on a guy who loves me. And I felt the guilt for sleeping with Huey. I felt the anger at myself and the love to Tristan. "wait Jazmine no...Tristan-Tristan hits you? He treats you wrong?" I thought but they seemed as unsure as I was for my feelings for Huey. "Feelings for Huey? He's your best friend what feelings are you suppose to have?" And that was it. Everything, every new emotion, new realization I had felt was erased. wiped away as if it was never there.

"Jazmine," Tristan gripped my face in his hands and not in a rough way. "Please come home with me. Stay with me. Love me Jazmine." he begged.

"I-I love-"

My sentence was cut as Huey grabbed my arm and snatched me away from Tristan. I stumbled and fell on my ass confused and startled.

"Don't touch her!" Tristan yelled rising to his feet.

Huey looked at him in disbelief. "You don't have the right to say that! Not after all the damn years of beating her!" he shouted, with much more anger, back at Tristan.

"But Huey-" I began again.

"And don't think that weak ass apology will help your ass. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" his voice could have shook the house itself.

"Huey!" I snapped. He looked surprised, as if he forgot I was there. He let go of me and I looked from Tristan to him once more but this time my mind was made. "He loves me." I said.

Huey's face softened and a new look of confusion and doubt clouded his face. "Jazmine please no..." he begged. I never thought Huey Freeman would beg for me.

"He loves me." I said again with determination in my voice. "He said so."

"Jazmine." He stopped in frustration and gripped his hair. He tugged it in clumps. "You can't, not after everything. Not after what we've been through." the sentence was more to himself as if trying to convince himself.

I looked at him slowly. If only he would listen to Tristan, if only he could see then things would be better. Tears came to the rim of my eyes again. Just then he wouldn't be getting hurt. And I would not be to blame.

"Jazmine come on." Tristan said softly as if noticing the situation.

I walked towards him and touched his shoulder softly. "Huey could you please listen to me?" I asked.

He shoved me away. with force I knew he never could dream of using. His eyes were dripping with tears and he looked absolutely broken. "NO! I'M DONE LISTENING! I knew it Jazmine! I knew you'd be gone! I kept telling myself not to...not to..." he trailed off before shutting his mouth completely. I had never seen Huey cry and seeing him cry right now broke me even more.

"Not to what?"

"Not to fall for you again." he said in a low heartbroken voice. He looked at me and his eyes dripped some more. "Jazmine if you go with him you won't be here anymore. I'll have to say goodbye to you." he said. I swallowed and he leaned forward. "I can't say goodbye to you forever Jazmine. I can't." he repeated and suddenly his words caught meaning. He thought I was going to die.

"Huey believe me you won't have to." I said trying to convince him.

He grabbed me, trying to stop me. "No Jazmine stop please! Jazmine!"

I pulled away shaking my head as he continued to beg me. "I'm so sorry." I whimpered.

I backed away from him and moved to Tristan. I didn't want to waste time putting on my coat and just add to Huey's pain. I intertwined my fingers with Tristan's and closed the door behind me. Snowflakes fell onto my face and I remembered the night me and Huey kissed. It seemed so long ago, it seemed so special. But it wasn't. It was a mistake. If only he could see that. Tristan helped me into the car and closed the door. He got into the drivers seat but he didn't start the car. Instead he breathed in deeply before grabbing my whole face and putting his against it roughly. In fact with alot of dominance that made me shiver.

"Tristan." I said against his lips.

He let go and smiled as if the kiss was the most romantic thing in the world. "I'm happy you're back. The house is more dirty then ever before." he said and laughed.

I gave a half heart laugh. I wasn't completely used to his humor anymore. He started to car and continued to smile as he drove forward. I looked one time at Huey house hoping he could find away to get over me and realize what I did. He doesn't love me because Tristan loves me.

He loves me.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while but school guys, woo! It bite my ass so much. Anyways this chapter? I know you guys are hella pissed at Jazmine and I am too. Also this story is going to be taking a end soon. I mean I'm just not planning on it being long like my other ones you know? Anyways I have some awesome news. Season 4 is coming out in January! Yep they finally have a air date! Go on my tumblr to see it! But even more important. I have taken another step into cyberworld and made an instagram. Okay I don't usually do this but I'm not saying go on your instagram and follow zanaisha_white (again zanaisha_white) not saying that. Lol seriously guys I hoped you enjoyed this!**

**Reviews are Love :)**


End file.
